Forgiveness
by plthrill25
Summary: This happens right after Gwen realizes she lost Sara, and Theresa goes to Gwen's room. I always hated the way Ethan played both of the girls and this is a story about redemption for both Theresa and Gwen! Please review!
1. Forgiveness

"What the hell are you doing in Los Angeles?" Gwen says angrily

"I just came out to visit my friends." Theresa says even though she knows how it sounds

"Ethan, Ethan - right. You came out here to try to be with Ethan." Gwen says

"No, I came out to visit Chad, Whitney, and Fox." Theresa says

"I don't believe you." Gwen says but Theresa realizes Gwen's tone is soft yet more threatening than she has ever heard.

"It's true. It's true. I didn't know that you and Ethan were going to be in Los Angeles when I left Harmony." Theresa says objecting strongly

"You know what, I don't even have the strength to fight with you. Just leave Ethan alone. Please, Theresa, just leave us alone and let us grieve for our baby." Gwen says turning on her side to face the bassinette

"I'm sorry about what happened." Theresa says placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder

"Whatever. Theresa, our fights over Ethan, my anger at you - I mean, nothing has ever hurt me so much as losing our baby, my little girl. My beautiful baby girl." Gwen says turning to face Theresa again.

"I better get you that water, ok?" Theresa says defeated

"Wait. Theresa, did you hear about our baby?" Gwen says through the pain and suffering

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard. That's why I'm here at the hospital. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Theresa says as she places her hands over her heart.

"Thank you. Thank you. In a horrible time like this, it's really good to see a familiar face from home. Even yours." Gwen says through a forced smile.

"I'll just get you that water." Theresa says as she turns to leave

"Oh, my god. My mother warned me this could happen, and now it has! I saw you and Ethan kissing on TV. You came down here to steal my husband!" Gwen says as the memories flood back to her and she sits up

"No, I didn't. I didn't, please listen to me. That's not why I'm here I came here to give you, Ethan and most importantly your baby time to get well, so that the stress I caused you would stop and your baby would be born healthy and happy!" Theresa says through teary eyes

"How can I believe you, you've lied to me more times than I can count. So tell me why should I believe you." Gwen says getting more angry.

"Because I realized how detrimental my being near you and Ethan was to you precious little girl and I did not want to be the reason if something terrible happened to her." Theresa says as she slowly approaches Gwen.

"That didn't exactly work. I remember everything now Theresa I saw you and Ethan kissing that's why I lost it and came looking for you and I remember our fight and how I fell." Gwen says waiting for Theresa's response

"You don't know how sorry I am for that fight, and the kiss took even me by surprise and right after it happened I called Fox and told him to buy me a ticket back home because of what Ethan and I had is over and I was not going to get sucked into hurting you or your baby again." Theresa says as she sits down on Gwen's bed and places her hands on Gwen's hand.

"You really mean that don't you. I can see it all over your face, you're telling me the truth." Gwen says about to cry

"I do mean it Gwen, I know it's hard to believe hell I wouldn't believe it if I were you but here take a look." Theresa says through tears as she goes into her purse and pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to Gwen

"It's a one-way ticket back to Harmony time stamped 7:30 pm right before I came to the apartment. What is this?" Gwen looks at another page which is an email from Theresa to Pilar and it says. _"Mama Gwen and Ethan are here in LA I have to make sure they don't find me here I want Gwen and the baby to be stress free, call you later love Theresita." _Gwen hands the papers back to Theresa and her entire demenor towards her former nemesis changed she now believed that Theresa tried to leave her alone but the sad truth is her own insecurities contributed to her daughters untimely death. "What have I done, I killed my precious Sara. You tried to calm me down Theresa you tried but I wouldn't stop baiting you I attacked you can you ever forgive me." Gwen says breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

"You want me to forgive you? I should have gotten out of here the second I realized you were here." Theresa says shocked by Gwen's request

"I was clearly wrong that's why God took my baby girl." Gwen says defeated with her head down

"How about I make a deal with you, everything that's happened between you and I is over and done. I know that sounds heartless being the fact you lost you beautiful girl, but for now let's wipe the slate clean, no apologies, no who did what to whom first. It's done, and we can start to rebuild-" Theresa says genuinely before being cut off

"A friendship! You know Theresa I know I gave you a very hard time up until now in regards to Ethan and you trying to steal him. But deep down inside I always wanted to be friends." Gwen says with a smile

"We still can be that's what I'm asking right now, let me help you, not Ethan or myself just you. My sick obsession with Ethan is over now, through this crisis I've learned I will find love again and not from someone else's husband. I deserve- no we deserve better than someone who can't decide who he truly loves! I will help you and only you with Sara's arrangements and I will be there for you if you'll let me!" Theresa says as Gwen realizes every word her now former nemesis is saying is 100% genuine.

"I won't only let you I need it. I agree this is over it needs to be over the anger, the pain, the manipulations all of it. We can help each other thank you Theresa, thank you so much." Gwen grabs Theresa and they hug, then Gwen starts to sob uncontrollably, through Gwen's heartbreak and tears breaks a slight smile happy

Then curtain is pulled away as Ethan, and Dr. Taylor look in and see the back of Theresa's head and from the looks of it looks like she is choking Gwen.

"Nurse call security right now." Dr. Taylor screams as he and Ethan runs in and Ethan pulls Theresa off of Gwen

"You are unbelievable you know that I told you to leave Gwen alone!" Ethan yells at the love of his life

"Ethan leave her alone-" Gwen says shocked at the way Ethan grabbed Theresa.

"No it's not she's hurt us for the last time, and now she's killed our baby Sara it's-" Ethan says still holding Theresa's arm

"Ethan I said SHUT UP and leave Theresa alone!" Gwen says almost yelling

"Gwen you're not thinking clearly, I've told this nasty woman time and time again to leave you alone." Dr. Taylor says through clenched teeth.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Theresa and I have spoken and everything is fine between us. Actually it's even better than fine." Gwen says smiling through the puffy eyes

"You heard her Ethan now if you'll please get your dam hands off of me!" Theresa screeches ripping her arm out of Ethan's grip. She was still angry as hell but chuckled to herself at thinking that there was a time she would've given anything for Ethan to touch her, now Theresa is disgusted to even think the man she loves would ever hurt her. Ethan is shocked by her reaction.

"Mrs Winthrop are you sure about this I can have her thrown in jail. We all told her to leave you alone." Dr. Taylor says

"They did Gwen then they all took turns telling me how much of a monster I am and how I murdered your Sara." Theresa says almost hysterical

"Is this true? Dr. Taylor? Ethan you called Theresa the monster?" Gwen says with a plan as Theresa knows that look because she's gotten that look herself when she came up with a plan.

"She told me to save the baby and let you die! She doesn't care about you Gwen only that I would be free to have me all to herself." Ethan says desperately.

"I did Gwen but you have to understand-" Theresa says frantically

"Shut up you whore." The nurse says entering the cubicle

"Theresa I got this. You all have some nerve passing judgment on Theresa but I'll start with my dear husband Ethan. You have told me time and time again that Theresa and her family are devout Catholics and if there is a choice between saving a baby or the mother the right choice is to save the baby! I would never have faulted you for that! What I fault you for is kissing Theresa while I was in the hospital and our Sara was fighting for her life, and I swear if you tell me she kissed you I will beat you senseless, I saw it on the news you wanted it just as much as she did." Gwen says sick of the lies from her husband.

"Gwen still your daughter is dead and this woman is responsible." Dr. Taylor says venomously

"As is my husband and it is partly my fault, so I want you all to leave me and my husband for a few minutes because we need to make a few things crystal clear." Gwen says as they all start to turn around. "Theresa I'll just be a few minutes so don't go far because I'm gonna need you, my friend." Gwen says as Theresa rushes over and hugs Gwen and they turn and all leave aside from Ethan.


	2. Who are you?

"She's gone now tell me the truth are you alright?" Ethan says petting Gwen's hair as she pulls away

"I'm absolutely miserable our Sara is dead thanks to us but through it all there is a glimmer of hope for me. I now have the chance to do the right thing and vindicate myself because secrets destroy lives." Gwen says as she takes a deep breath

"What are you saying?" Ethan says confused

Gwen looks at the bassinette as her nerves get the best of her as she almost chickens out but then realizes she must clean her conscience to move forward. "What I am about to tell you is going to come as a shock and I don't know how you are going to react. But if I don't tell you now I never will." Gwen says frantically

"Just say it Gwen." Ethan says impatiently

"Theresa was right all along, I sent the information about your paternity to the tabloids, me with some help from my mother. Theresa had nothing to do with it." Gwen says as Ethan's stare becomes intense.

"How could you?" Ethan asked quietly

"It's very simple, I hated Theresa and wanted you all to myself, but you needed to believe that she would betray you. When I went to the mansion and saw her laptop with that letter from your mother I wanted to walk away but I didn't I knew if you thought she outed you as a Bennett you would never trust her. Through it all my hatred for her I never considered your fault in the whole thing. I blamed Theresa and only Theresa. I now know she wouldn't have been able to come between us if you didn't let her." Gwen says

"What are you talking about?" Ethan says

"After Theresa told you she loved you she has never waivered on that. My problem is you somewhere along the way fell in love with her. From that moment on even after you chose me you strung her along with false hope. You kept the chase alive!" Gwen says

"You did it, Theresa was…right?" Ethan says heartbroken

"Yes I did, so you see I am the monster that contributed to you no longer being a Crane." Gwen says timidly

"You heartless monster, you sick twisted, evil, vindictive-" Ethan started to say

"You listen to me right now, our precious daughter is right over there don't you dare say these things to me in front of her." Gwen said getting angrier with every word.

"She's dead Gwen she can't hear us!" Ethan said as Gwen smacks him hard across the face.

"I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but don't you dare degrade me in front of her she is still my daughter even if she is dead. You wait until she is out of the room. Do you understand me?" Gwen says so threatening that Ethan backed down

"Yes." Ethan says through clenched teeth. "Just tell me why?"

"Because of my insecurities and most of all your sick obsession with Theresa that's why, I know she wasn't a saint in all this but she wasn't married you are so I hold you more accountable than her. I did it to plant that seed of doubt, so you would never trust her again. Yes I am all those things you said and more and I am truly sorry that I haven't told you sooner but I was so consumed in winning over Theresa that I didn't think of what the consequences would be." Gwen said

"I just can't believe this. I don't even know you." Ethan says

"Well we have something in common, because that man I saw kissing Theresa on TV is not my husband, I don't even know him and I share his last name. I married him!" Gwen says

"That's completely different." Ethan says

"You're right it is different, I'm actually sorry about what I did you aren't." Gwen says viciously

"You don't understand I didn't force myself on her." Ethan says defensively

"But she didn't have to force herself on you either and that's where I was coming from when I emailed the tabloids and I am genuinely sorry for what I've done. Can you say the same?" Gwen asks

"I am sorry. Gwen more than you'll ever know." Ethan says

"So am I but I think through all this tragedy some good will come of this." Gwen says grimly

"And that is?" Ethan asks

"It's time for us to stop kidding ourselves, it's over, I think we should get an annulment." Gwen says through pain and tears


	3. It's Over!

"So am I but I think through all this tragedy some good will come of this." Gwen says grimly

"And that is?" Ethan asks

"I think we should get an annulment." Gwen says through pain and tears

"So that's it? We're done? You think I'm going to live with that?" Ethan said very angry

"What else is there we can't save this marriage, I know you married me because I got pregnant. Do you know how that makes me feel? You'd be with Theresa if you didn't get me pregnant." Gwen says

"You know what you're right. You said no more secrets, I had every intention of proposing to Theresa but I realized you were going to leave with my baby and I couldn't bear it so I did what I had to do to keep you and my baby here." Ethan says very cold and Gwen felt her heart break

Theresa walks up to the other side of the curtain as Ethan says this, tears well up in her eyes

"Oh my God how could the man I thought I loved with my whole heart could be so nasty with his own wife? In front of their poor daughter." Theresa whispered to herself

"Exactly Ethan, that's what I'm talking about but I am not going to be an obligation anymore, I am going to grieve for our daughter with the help from Theresa, Sheridan and my family." Gwen says hopeful

"What about me?" Ethan asks

"You do whatever you have to do." Gwen says disgusted

"I didn't just lose my daughter? I don't have a right to be there?" Ethan says as he stands over Gwen

"I didn't say that, you have every right to be there, but you will not be by my side, the people who really love me will be." Gwen says walking over to her lifeless daughter.

"I don't want Theresa to be there." Ethan says

"You have some nerve to say that too me. I realize before today she wasn't my favorite person and I thought her being in LA was sneaky and a way for her to get her claws into you but she had the courage to come in here and offer her condolences and showed me proof that after you're kiss she bought a ticket out of here. She showed me that she put Sara and I first before her love for you and in that instant my hatred turned to trust and I have no reason to think she hurt me on purpose. She even made me realize in our fight that if our love was strong I wouldn't care where she was and you know what she was right!" Gwen says

"She did this Gwen, now I know you weren't supposed to leave the hospital regardless she still fought with you knowing what that would do to the baby and she caused you to fall. We all may hold some blame but she holds the most. She killed our baby." Ethan says turning Gwen around forcefully as Theresa was about to storm in and slap him Gwen pipes up

"Ethan I'm done arguing with you I will have whomever I chose at my Sara's service and if you don't like it don't come! For now get the hell out of here and send Theresa in here I need a calming force around me and I feel faint, you are making me dizzy." Gwen says laying down as Theresa flees from the curtain not to get caught

"Gwen I-" Ethan says but is cut off by Gwen

"Please Ethan if you ever really loved please just do as I say I'm too tired to fight anymore I've been through enough for today." Gwen says

"Alright." Ethan turns to leave and walks out just as Gwen breaks down crying

Ethan storms out and goes into the waiting room where Theresa is sitting down with her hands on her head processing the events of the evening. Ethan walks up to her

"Gwen wants to see you." Ethan says reluctantly as Theresa gets up and he stands in her way before she can get away

"Ethan please let me by." Theresa says as calm as she can

"There's one thing I need to say to you. Gwen told me the truth about her revealing my paternity to the tabloids, she did it not you." Ethan says

"Like I've been saying for God know how long!" Theresa snaps back at him

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ethan says

"No you're not, you're just saying that because you have to. If she didn't say anything to you you'd still think I did it so you're apology is worthless now please let me get to Gwen." Theresa says trying to walk away but Ethan grabs Theresa and pulls into a kiss right as Gwen walks out and sees it her heart shatters at the sight.

(How will Gwen react? Will Theresa keep her word about ending her obsession? Stay tuned)


	4. Tested friendship

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ethan says

"No you're not, you're just saying that because you have to. If she didn't say anything to you you'd still think I did it so you're apology is worthless now please let me get to Gwen." Theresa says trying to walk away but Ethan grabs Theresa and pulls into a kiss right as Gwen walks out and sees it her heart shatters at the sight

Theresa instinctively pushes Ethan away and gives his a right hook knocking him to the floor he looks up at her with blood trickling down his lip.

"How dare you kiss me after what you said to your wife." Theresa says angrier than ever Gwen smiles and gives a sigh of relief

"Theresa are you crazy?" Ethan says stumbling to his feet

"I can show you crazy if you kiss me again, your wife is right behind that curtain and us kissing is what started this entire disaster and I overheard you tell Gwen that the reason your daughter is dead is mainly my fault, then you kiss me out of nowhere! What is wrong with you Ethan!" Theresa says as Gwen approaches them, Theresa notices her and Ethan gulps in terror. "Gwen you should be resting." Theresa says putting her arm around her.

"I wanted to know what was keeping you after I asked Ethan to send you in." Gwen says

"I was on my way but Ethan wouldn't-" Theresa says then is interrupted.

"I know you two kissed, I saw." Gwen said

"It wasn't what it looked like." Theresa said frantically

"I know exactly what happened he blindsided you and you punched him I saw the whole thing. Ethan you are a pig." Gwen says

"I'm not a pig I'm grieving." Ethan says desperately

"So in your grief you kiss Theresa against her will because our marriage is through." Gwen say getting louder

"What did you say?" Theresa asks timidly

"I told him that his obligation was done and I would get our marriage annulled." Gwen says as Theresa's eyes widen

"That's right I'm a free man and I choose to be with the woman I truly love Theresa." Ethan says

"That's right Ethan just keep twisting the knife! You hear that Theresa my own husband doesn't truly love me. His vows to love and honor me are completely meaningless. So what happens next is critical. What do you choose Theresa?" Gwen asks hoping this doesn't change the friendship they are starting to form.

"I've loved you for a long time Theresa and I couldn't turn off my feelings for you. I tried but I can't but now there are no obstacles we can finally be together." Ethan almost sounds crazy.

"I am going to follow my heart and listen to what it tells me." Theresa says as Gwen thinks the worst. "Ethan I want you to leave, it's over." Theresa says shocking the three of them

"You want me to leave?" Ethan says almost crying.

"As if my right hook wasn't convincing enough, Yes, I do, it's over Ethan I let my obsession with you hurt everyone in my life. When you kissed me just now I have to admit that spark I thought was between us is burned out, I don't love you that way anymore. You'll always be in my heart but I don't want you anymore. Now we all need to heal Gwen especially and I am going to help her as much as I can. You and I should cut our losses and say goodbye." Theresa says forcefully

"Theresa, thank you so much. I am so happy to have you in my life and I'm sorry I doubted you." Gwen says as she hugs Theresa.

"Is everything alright over here?" A nurse says as she walks up. "Mrs. Winthrop you should be in bed."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see my friend Theresa and when she didn't come in I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Gwen says

"Your friend? I thought that she-" the nurse says

"I know what you thought trust me you said how awful I am." Theresa says

"Well I can tell you she is far from awful she is my friend and I am going back to bed. Will you come with me Theresa?" Gwen asks

"Of course." Theresa says helping Gwen to her cubicle

"We're not done yet!" Ethan yells as the both turn

"Yes we are, leave us alone." Gwen says

"You heard her Ethan goodbye." Theresa says as they get back to her cublicle

"We are not finished I will make you mine Theresa if it's the last thing I do!" Ethan says to himself


	5. Back Home

Back in Harmony Gwen and Theresa followed by Fox, Chad and Whitney walk into the Crane mansion to a fresh start at being friends with no talk of fate, or dreams of what could have been.

"This place is like a ghost town!" Fox says

"I told my mother and she must have told the staff they are keeping their distance." Gwen says

"I thought news of you and Theresa being friends we would have come home to a crowd on the front lawn!" Fox said trying to break the silence. They all laugh

"I am just happy to have a fresh start." Theresa says smiling at Gwen

"I am too we have been through a lot, our legendary fights, will live on in this town. The time has come to grow up, the fighting is over!" Gwen says

"You guys would've been friends a long time ago if it weren't for Prince Ethan!" Fox says

"Here, here!" Chad says

"Chad! Be nice. I thought Ethan was your best friend." Whitney says

"He is but I don't like the fact that played Gwen and Theresa against each other." Chad says

"Well he's right Ethan could have put an end to this if he wasn't so "I love Gwen, oh I love Theresa, wait I love them both," crap!" Fox says doing his best Ethan impression and everyone but Whitney chuckles

"Guys would you mind if I spoke to Theresa alone for a minute?" Whitney says as they all agree and Whitney walks with Theresa into the kitchen.

"Whitney are you alright what's wrong?" Theresa asks her best friend who looks as if she's about to cry

"It's me and Chad, I found out I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. Daddy will kill me." Whitney says frantically

"Do you love Chad?" Theresa asks

"With all my heart." Whitney says wiping away her tears

"Then what's the problem, your father will just have to get used to it!" Theresa says

"I know I'm so worried, I found out right after Gwen lost Sara and I'm so sorry for her." Whitney says sobbing

"I know Gwen and I just became friends but I think she'll be thrilled. Wait have you told Chad yet?" Theresa asks

"Not yet I was trying to think of the right time." Whitney says

"Tell him as soon as possible then the two of you can break it gently to your dad. He may be mad at first but ultimately he will accept, he has to it's his grandchild!" Theresa says placing her hand on Whitney's stomach and Whitney smiles and sighs

"I'm so glad I spoke with you. Something's different you look at peace! I haven't seen you like this in a while!" Whitney says as Theresa smiles.

"I am at peace I am over Ethan, and since Gwen and I are now friends I've been sleeping so much better you know. Beauty sleep is wonderful!" Theresa says jokingly

"Did I hear my name?" Gwen asks walking into the room. "Is everything alright? Whit you look exhausted." Gwen says concerned

"Yes I'm fine thank you Gwen the first trimester is really r-. Oh my God what have I done?" Whitney slaps her hand over her mouth realizing it just slipped out

"First trimester, Whitney are you pregnant?" Gwen asks shocked

"I'm so sorry it just slipped out I didn't want to tell you being what just happened to your Sara." Whitney says crying again

"Whitney you have it all wrong I am thrilled for you and Chad!" Gwen says hugging Whitney

"I can't believe how scatter brained I have been!" Whitney says

"I know when I was pregnant with Little Ethan I couldn't stay focused on anything." Theresa says as they look at Gwen who is about to cry.

"I'm gonna be fine, don't feel bad about discussing it. Life goes on and so will I." Gwen says hopeful

"With help from us." Theresa says

"Ok I'm sorry this may be my pregnancy hormones but it's too weird you two being friends and all." Whitney says

"I know right, the night is still young though Theresa find me a bat so I can chase you around the house." Gwen says laughing

"Only if you give me a head start this time." Theresa says as they all laugh

"Well isn't this a lovely sight!" Rebecca says sauntering into the room

"Mother!" Gwen says giving her a quick kiss

"Mrs. Hotchkiss er um Crane" Whitney says as Rebecca nods to the formal greeting

"What's up Beccs!" Theresa says jokingly as Gwen snorts a laugh as does Whitney.

"Terrosita, how dare you I am the mistress of this manor and how dare you show your latina butt around here after what you did to my Gwennie." Rebecca says getting in her face

"Mother I told you on the phone that Theresa has been helping me through this impossible time and we have decided to give this friendship a chance." Gwen says

"She's only doing this to gain your trust and then she'll swoop in and stab you in the back when you least expect it!" Rebecca says

"Kinda like what you did to Julian?" Whitney says

"Me and my Pookie are in love this is completely different. What started out as an afternoon delight has turned into my meal ticket-er um I mean love." Rebecca says

"Mother please I don't wanna hear this." Gwen says

"Rebecca, I know I'm not your favorite person hell if it weren't for Gwen I wouldn't be this humbled or polite to you but the fact of the matter is we are building a friendship which has nothing to do with Ethan. I am done with him, but I'll make you a deal." Theresa says

"What kind of deal? If I hear the words Taco Tuesday I'll rip your hair out." Rebecca says

"That was very insensitive of you but if I do anything to hurt Gwen again intentionally I will not stop you from running me out of this town. I'll really send an email to the tabloids exposing myself this time." Theresa says and Gwen and Whitney giggle to themselves.

"As good as that sounds I need to think about it." Rebecca says

"Alright I'll sweeten the deal in two weeks is the Crane Couture Fashion Show. We need a judge for the 35 and up male swim suit competition. I am on the board and will make sure you're a judge from here on out!" Theresa says

"You say 35 and up, swim suit. Yumm uh I mean Umm. Alright you have a deal, condiditonal they better be attractive or deal is off"

"They are I have a binder of the contestants...Shirtless." Theresa says

"Well we have a deal then." Rebecca says smiling and fanning herself. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a cold shower." She leaves and the girls break down with laughter.

"I can't believe you are both done with Ethan especially you Theresa!" Whitney says

"Like hell she is!" A voice is heard from the hallway and they all turn to see Ivy standing there

(Ivy knows Gwen revealed her secret what will she say to her and Theresa? Stay Tuned)

**********************PLEASE REVIEW**********************


	6. Facing the Ice Queen

"I can't believe you are both done with Ethan especially you Theresa!" Whitney says

"Like hell she is!" A voice is heard from the hallway and they all turn to see Ivy standing there

"Ivy!" Theresa says surprised

"Yes well I heard from my son and he told me the entire story of what happened. And I do mean the entire story Gwen." Ivy flashes a cold stare at her

"I know your upset with me." Gwen says

"Gee what would make you think I was upset? The fact that you sent my private letter to the tabloids or the fact that you framed Theresa for it? Do you understand I drove my car through a church because I thought she was the one who betrayed Ethan?" Ivy says angrily as she approaches Gwen

"Ivy I am very sorry for what I did." Gwen says

"No you're just sorry you got caught, you two faced lying-" Ivy snapped

"Ivy please she just lost her daughter, you're granddaughter, have some compassion." Whitney says

"I know and I am sorry for that but I can't forgive what she did." Ivy says

"Ivy I understand why you're so angry with me but can we please have this argument another time I have to go to the funeral home and plan my Sara's service." Gwen says trembling and about to cry

"I'll go with you it'll be alright." Theresa says

"I cannot believe you two are friends now. Ethan told me but I had to see it for myself." Ivy says snarky

"Ivy can we have this discussion another time I think Gwen should rest a little before our appointment at the funeral home." Theresa says

"One more thing Theresa, I do want to apologize for the tormenting you about exposing my secret." Ivy says

"Thank you Ivy." Theresa says

"I'm not finished, don't think I haven't forgotten all the crazy things you've done through the years. I want you both to stay away from Ethan, you're both nothing but trouble." Ivy snaps

"Alright that's it I've had enough of this I am not going to let you go on thinking that your son is the saint you make him out to be." Gwen pipes up

"Gwen let's do this later." Theresa says trying to calm Gwen down.

"No Theresa I've had enough of this so Ivy do you know what my husband did to me right before our daughter died? Well I'm sure he left this out of your conversation the reason I lost her? Well I'll fill you in he discovered Theresa was in LA and went looking for her and they had an argument on the beach and he kissed her!" Gwen says

"Nothing she didn't want I'm sure." Ivy said

"I'm not finished, I being on bed rest with nothing else to do turn on the television and see my husband mauling Theresa. I went out of my mind crazy and tracked her down and attacked her. She tried to calm me down and get help but I started to choke her and I fell and lost my baby. Ethan then wants to blame the entire thing on Theresa and take no blame himself." Gwen says

"I'm sure he just didn't-" Ivy starts to say

"He told her that he only married her because of the baby. What kind of man would do that to his wife, the mother of his child?" Theresa asks

"Theresa may not be innocent of everything but Ethan gave her false hope that he would leave Gwen. I have seen it firsthand Ivy." Whitney says

"I do have to admit that my son is rather fickle when it comes to Theresa and I hadn't really thought of it that way. Gwen it may still be some time before I can forgive you for betraying my confidence but I must say I am sorry for you losing Sara no mother should ever have to go through what you are going through." Ivy says humbly

"Thank you Ivy." Gwen says

"Theresa, I've put you through a lot over the last year or two and I am sorry." Ivy says just as humble

"Thank you Ivy. Now Gwen let's go upstairs so you can rest." Theresa says as her and Gwen leave with Ivy and Whitney still in the kitchen.

"Well this has been a weird day." Whitney says

"What do you mean?" Ivy asks

"Theresa and Gwen friends, and you apologizing to Theresa and Gwen, so yeah, weird day." Whitney says

"Well I admit I am biased when it comes to Ethan and those two have been at each other's throats for a long time. It's good for a change for a lot of people. I guess I can torment Rebecca from now on I'm sure she talked Gwen into framing Theresa." Ivy said jokingly

"That sounds good to me. Well I'd better go find Chad and then go see my mom and dad I'll talk to you later Ivy." Whitney says

"Goodbye Whitney." Ivy says with a smile as Whitney leaves the room

"I'll be good for now to let her grieve for my granddaughter but I have a feeling things are going to get rather messy for you Gwen." Ivy says as she leaves the room as well.

(What is Ivy planning? Will Whitney tell Chad about the baby? Stay Tuned)


	7. Terrible News

After about an hour after their talk with Ivy it was time to go to the funeral home and Theresa was walking towards Gwen's room and hears her talking.

"Are you absolutely sure? There's nothing else I can do?" After a short pause. "Alright well thank you doctor. Yes goodbye." Gwen hangs up her cell phone and breaks down sobbing.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Theresa asks barging into the room

"That's was Dr. Taylor from Los Angeles he called me about my test results. It's just terrible." Gwen says not able to hide her grief.

"What did he say?" Theresa said

"He said that I am not able to carry any more children. There is no chance I will be able to conceive a child." Gwen says

"No, Gwen that can't be." Theresa says destroyed as she put her arm around Gwen and comforts her

"I just don't know how much more I can take." Gwen says

"That's why I'm here we are going to take things one step at a time. First we need to give Sara a beautiful send off, we'll get the most beautiful flowers and some music we'll make it perfect. She deserves it, then we will do everything we can to make sure that have a baby of your own." Theresa says as Sheridan walks up to the room and hears this.

"There's only one thing missing, a man to give me that child." Gwen says

"Oh don't worry about that in due time we'll both snag a guy. Only this time we'll make sure not the same one!" Theresa says as Gwen can't help but smile as Sheridan walks in

"Hello Gwen, Theresa." Sheridan says surprising them both. "I'm sorry I heard you both talking and I have to say Theresa thank you for being there for Gwen, it's nice to see you two getting along." Sheridan says

"It's better than nice she has been with me every step of the way and knows just what to say to calm me down." Gwen says

"I'm so happy to hear but I know you have that appointment at the funeral home and I would like to come if that's alright." Sheridan says

"Of course the more the merrier. What a stupid phrase, who says merrier anyway, huh? I'm rambling sorry I would really appreciate if you came." Gwen says as Ethan walks into the room carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels

"Ethan." Sheridan says acknowledging him

"Sheridan, Gwen, Theresa, I'm going to go to the funeral home to make the arrangements for Sara." Ethan says forcefully taking a huge drink

"That isn't necessary the three of us will do it." Theresa says

"This is none of your business. This is our daughter and you've done enough so far." Ethan snaps

"Ethan, what is wrong with you?" Sheridan asks shocked

"We'll it's true. If it wasn't for Theresa here my daughter would be alive." Ethan says

"We all hold some blame! but don't you dare blame her. You kissed her or did you forget?" Gwen says

"Gwen it isn't worth it just let him say what he wants it's alright. I can take it." Theresa says

"Theresa he called you a murderer but he's the one who put this whole thing into motion! If he only would have left you alone I would have my Sara with me." Gwen says

"If Gwen didn't lie to me and if Theresa left us alone Sara would still be here." Ethan says swigging the bottle

"Ethan you need to relax." Sheridan says

"That's it Ethan I've heard enough, I don't want you anywhere near the funeral home. You're a heartless bastard and I can't deal with this right now." Gwen says sobbing and leaves the room Theresa tries to follow her but Ethan grabs her by the arms and spins her around shocking Sheridan.

"Are you happy now? First you kill our daughter now you poison her mind." Ethan says as Theresa smells the alcohol on his breath

"Ethan get your hands off of me, this is second time you've grabbed me like this and I swear the next time you do it I will punch you again." Theresa says as she pulls away from him as he touches his lip where Theresa punched him in the hospital. "You are drunk and acting like a fool."

"Just leave Gwen be she's a liar anyway." Ethan says slurring and leans in to kiss her

"Don't even think about it Ethan. I am going after my friend." Theresa says

"Your friend, you've been friends for one week why do you care so much." Ethan says

"Gwen just found out she can't have children anymore." Theresa says

"Oh my God." Sheridan says shocked

"I didn't know, my God she must be devastated." Ethan says

"So you grilling her in your drunken stupor really helped. I'm warning you Ethan leave her alone we are going to plan Sara's service without you." Theresa says running from the room to find Gwen

"Are you satisfied? You didn't only run Gwen away but Theresa as well. Are you proud of yourself?" Sheridan says

"Proud, you think I'm happy feeling the way I treated them? No I'm not, I can't help it I'm so angry, I was lied to, me, and now they are best friends and they are treating me like a monster. It isn't fair!" Ethan says

"Ethan I care about you, but this pity part you are having for yourself is pathetic. Sure you were lied to and the two women you claim to love, you just destroyed. Your daughter is dead! It should about mourning for her not you!" Sheridan says angrily as she walks out

"She's right I need to sober up and focus! This is not my fault though!" Ethan says as he walks out of the room as well


	8. One door closes

Three days have passed and the families are just returning to the Crane mansion from Sara's memorial. Gwen, followed by Theresa, Whitney, Fox, Chad, Rebecca and Ivy all return. Ethan was there but attempted to speak with Gwen and Theresa on multiple occasions but the both of them explained respectfully that it was over and had nothing to discuss. They all make their way into the living room as Rebecca and Ivy go over to the bar and begin making drinks.

"Say what you want but it was a beautiful send off." Ivy says

"Even though Theresa was involved in the planning it was very lovely." Rebecca says pounding back the brandy.

"I've learned a lot these past few days. I was dead set in making you and your daughter pay for sending the information about Ethan's paternity to the tabloids, but now it would seem cruel." Ivy says toasting with Rebecca

"Thank you Ivy, did you see your son badgering Gwen and Theresa during the service?" Rebecca asked

"I really am disappointed in him. I understand that he just lost his daughter but he kept on them it just seemed pathetic. I just hope everything turns out alright for Gwen I can't imagine burying you our child." Ivy says

"She'll be fine we'll find her a real man-" Rebecca says

"When she's ready of course." Theresa says walking up interrupting

"Of course when she's ready." Ivy said

"I'll help her through this. It's the least I can do." Theresa says

"Theresa we're gonna go." Whitney says giving her a hug and her and Chad says goodbye. Fox retires to his room leaving the four ladies sitting on the couch

"Who would have thought?" Ivy says

"What do you mean Ivy?" Rebecca says

"Look at us I'm sure no one would ever have thought that we'd be sharing a drink together." Ivy says

"I'll drink to that." Theresa says raising her glass. "Gwen do you need anything?" Theresa asks

"I'm alright all things considered." Gwen says as the doorbell rings Phyllis hurries to the door and in walks Gwen's attorney Gregory Allen

"Gwen, I am so sorry for your loss but I have the paperwork you requested." Mr. Allen says

"Paperwork?" Rebecca asks

"It's the annulment papers, ironic they would come now." Gwen says as Mr. Allen walks out

"This is really it huh?" Theresa asks

"I actually for a brief moment thought it wouldn't come to this. I was going to forgive him and try to move forward with putting our marriage back together but with the way he behaved at Sara's service I had to move forward." Gwen says

"Gwen I'm so sorry." Theresa says

"You have nothing to apologize for he's been blaming you for Sara's death and taking no responsibility himself. I have to find peace and move on." Gwen says

"Well we are all here for you Gwen." Ivy says as Rebecca and Theresa agree

"Thank you Ivy you don't know how much that means to me considering-" Gwen says

"It's my pleasure well I'm going to go." Ivy says getting up and leaving.

"Me too, I think I'll go find Julian and guilt him into some jewelry. I need to look my best for the fashion show!" Rebecca says smiling from ear to ear and rubbing her hands together as she leaves.

"Well I guess the only thing for me to do is sign these papers and put an end to this so we can both move on." Gwen says

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Theresa says as Gwen reads over the paperwork and signs on the X.

"I have a great idea. Why don't we go out tonight?" Gwen asks

"You want to go out? I mean of course that sounds like fun." Theresa says

"Yes it does I need- I mean we need to celebrate our new found freedom." Gwen says

"I'm alright with it I just need to see if Mama will watch Little Ethan but I'm sure it'll be alright." Theresa says

"That's great, you don't think it's too soon do you?" Gwen asks

Theresa impulsively wants to say yes but then flashes back to all the fights all the stress that Gwen has been through and thinks against it. "Gwen these past few years have taken a toll on you there is nothing wrong with going out and having some fun for a change." Theresa says

"Fantastic, let's get ready and we'll go to the Oceanside Pub." Gwen says

"Sounds great." Theresa says as she goes to leave the room when Theresa gets upstairs Gwen is still in the living room as she glances to the fireplace and sees her wedding photo. She picks up the frame and glances at it for a few moments as tears fall on the glass.

"We were so happy, or so I thought. Why couldn't you just be honest with me?" Gwen says softly to herself

"Gwen?" Ethan's voice startled Gwen "Who are you talking to?" As she turns and Ethan sees her holding their wedding photo.

"Ethan I didn't expect to see you after the service." Gwen says

"Well I thought you would need some space so I made myself scarce I am going to talk to Sam about staying with him but with all he's going through with Grace I didn't want to bother him but I have moved my stuff into another room for the time being." Ethan says

"I appreciate that but I'm actually glad we ran into each other. I want to give these annulment papers to sign." Gwen says handing them over to him

"You sure didn't waste any time." Ethan says coldly ripping them from her hands

"Ethan I told Mr. Allen to draw them up I had no idea it would be this quick." Gwen says not wanting to fight

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Ethan says

"Thank you, well read them over and sign them when you can. I have to go get ready." Gwen says passing him

"Get ready?" Ethan asked

"I'm going out tonight with Theresa." Gwen says

"You're going out? The day we laid Sara to rest. It's a little soon don't you think?" Ethan asks as Gwen seethes and steps up to Ethan

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I need to get out of this house and forget my heartache even if it is only for one night. I am going out with Theresa and we are going to have a little bit of fun in my darkest time." Gwen says defensively

"Unreal, and here I am all nervous to bump into you to not hurt you and you are planning to go tie one on with Theresa the woman I-" Ethan caught himself but it was too late Gwen knew the ending to the sentence.

"Theresa the woman you love. Ethan don't worry about it, there's nothing you can say that can hurt me anymore. I know how Theresa feels about you so keep on thinking that you two still have a future, hell you still might and if she does decide to forgive you and take you back I will not say a word because that's her choice and I respect that and I will not even try to talk her out of it. But the fact is it's her choice." Gwen says

"I'm sorry Gwen." Ethan says

"The funny part is I don't care for your apology. Just leave me alone I'm going out and that's it I don't owe you an explanation or a rationale. Can I go now or do you want to give me a curfew." Gwen says as she turns to leave and walks out. Ethan walks up to the picture frame and picks it up

"Dammit Gwen two weeks ago you and Theresa wanted to kill each other and I played referee and now you two are best friends and I can't say or do anything right." Ethan says not noticing the figure enter the room

"That's before they realized you were playing them against each other dear half-brother." Fox says

"Fox go away." Ethan says through gritted teeth

"Ethan, I'm sorry I shouldn't taunt you. I am sorry you two lost Sara I really am." Fox says extending his hand, Ethan doesn't shake it. "Alright well I have just been invited to the Oceanside Pub by both Gwen and Theresa so, talk to you later Ethan." Fox says as Ethan grabs Fox's arm

"Leave them alone Fox. I mean it." Ethan says

"Ethan this whole macho chivalry act won't work neither of them want you." Fox says casually ripping his arm away from Ethan.

"I don't know what your game is Fox but they are both going through a lot." Ethan says

"Coming from the man who put them through the hell in the first place. Ethan you are in no position to say that too me. Now I heard you saying something about staying with your dad Sam Bennett." Fox says fixing the cuff on his shirt

"I haven't ironed out the plans yet but I hope to be staying there starting tomorrow." Ethan says

"Well I have to call James and get the limo ready you can show yourself out am I right?" Fox says picking up the phone as Ethan goes upstairs.

After an hour Ethan comes down for a drink when he looks around to see Fox, Gwen and Theresa in the living room smiling and toasting. "Oceanside Pub huh? This isn't over Fox since you won't leave them alone willingly I'll make sure you do!" Ethan says as he walks out

(Gwen, Theresa and Fox's night out is underway. What will Ethan do? Will he turn the girls against Fox? A mysterious man catches Theresa's eye. And of all people Gwen and Fox get better acquainted! Stay Tuned!)

***********Please review***********


	9. Another One Opens

A few hours later Gwen, Theresa and Fox are at the Oceanside Pub and are sitting at a booth with drinks.

"Gwen I was skeptical at first but this was a great idea!" Theresa says

"I know right we needed this." Gwen says

"Fox you having a good time?" Theresa asks

"I am anytime there are drinks and beautiful women I'm sold." Fox says giving Gwen a wink and a smirk and she bows her head blushing, Theresa doesn't notice.

"I am gonna go dance wanna come?" Theresa asks

"We'll be right out were gonna finish our drinks." Fox says

"Yeah well be right there." Gwen says smiling as Theresa heads towards the dance floor

"I'm so happy for you two." Fox says

"I couldn't have gotten through today without her. She has been so great I just can't believe it took us this long to get here." Gwen says as Fox places his hand on hers.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Fox says flirting

"I know you are and I may just take you up on that." Gwen says flirting back

Meanwhile on the dance floor Theresa is dancing, she starts to shuffle her feet just as a man walking by her and she bumps into him and he drops his drink all over her. She turns embarrassed and comes face to face with him just as Fox and Gwen who just witnessed the whole thing come over.

"Theresa are you alright?" Fox asks

"Oh my God you're drenched." Gwen says sympathetically

"Theresa? Oh my God! I'm so sorry." The man says

"Noah Bennett when did you get home?" Theresa says throwing her arms around him getting him wet

"I just got in a few hours ago. Again I'm so sorry I got you soaking wet. Let me go get you a towel from Frank." Noah says rushing to the bar as they go back to their table

"Noah Bennett as in Sam's second son?" Fox asks

"I just can't get over it he looks just like Ethan." Gwen says

"No he doesn't he looks more innocent." Fox says

"That sounds like a challenge." Gwen says jokingly "Theresa I believe you are blushing." Gwen says

"No I'm not!" Theresa says defensively

"I'm just kidding around but I know that look you have a thing for him don't you?" Gwen asks

"I won't lie to you Gwen we grew up together and I had a crush on him back in 5th grade but that was so long ago. He's so cute." Theresa says as Noah comes back with a towel.

"Here we go let's get you dry." Noah says wrapping the towel around her and she smiles as Gwen and Fox notice that she has the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you're back. How long are you in town?" Theresa asks

"I'm back for good. I missed Harmony." Noah says

"Harmony missed you too." Theresa says slyly

"It's so good to see you." Noah says brushing his hand on her chin and she feels that same spark she used to feel when Ethan used to touch her.

"Noah, I'm Gwen Win-um Hotchkiss, Gwen Hotchkiss, I think we met once a long time ago." Gwen says

"We did at the Founders Day Ball about 8 years ago, your mother Rebecca hit on me. I was 15 it was weird." Noah says as Theresa and Fox start to laugh

"That sounds about right." Gwen says as Theresa takes off the towel and puts it on the chair

"Fox Crane, nice to meet you." Fox says shaking his hand.

"Crane wow I never thought I'd see a Crane in here. It is nice to meet you." Noah says

"Noah would you like to join us?" Gwen asks

"I would but I do have to run I just came here for a quick drink and to see about a job but we'll catch up soon." Noah says

"Actually I'm wet and getting kind of tired would you take me home Noah we have the limo but it's still early and I don't want to make them leave, right guys?" Theresa asked giving them a please go along with this look.

"Yeah she had a very long day and I just ordered another drink." Gwen says knowing it's just a ploy

"Yeah, and since were not ready to leave quite yet it would really help us out." Fox says as the three of them smile at each other

"Of course let me just run and tell Frank my schedule and we'll leave in a minute or two." Noah says as he leaves

"Thank you so much for going along with that!" Theresa says

"No problem I was a matchmaker in college and I think you two look great together." Gwen says

"Thank you Gwen, are you going to be alright if I leave with Noah?" Theresa asks

"I'm going to be fine, thank you again for coming out with me tonight. It's just what we needed." Gwen says

"I'll take care of her Theresa you go and reconnect with Noah." Fox says as Gwen smiles and takes a drink and Noah pops up behind Theresa

"Alright, beautiful I believe you are my walk home date." Noah says as they lock arms and starts to lead Theresa out as she mouths _"Oh my God!" _ Fox and Gwen laugh

"Here's to Theresa and Noah!" Gwen says raising her glass

"Here's to tonight and my beautiful date!" Fox says as they clink glasses and take a drink

"Fox I need to tell you I'm so glad you came out tonight." Gwen

"My pleasure." Fox says

"Not yet but maybe soon." Gwen says in her intoxicated state but slaps her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry I can't believe I said that." Gwen says

"I didn't mind you know I don't have a filter either." Fox says leaning into close to her and Gwen backs up a bit.

"Fox, I am having such a good time so far and I'm not gonna lie, I really like you. But I'm technically still married and I just don't want to look like a slut." Gwen says

"I understand I can wait until you're ready. God Ethan doesn't know what kind of woman he let go." Fox says as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face behind her ear and smiles

"Oh what the hell." Gwen says as she leans in and kisses Fox passionately and she feels the spark she used to feel when she knew Ethan loved only her. They pull away and smile. "I think it's time for us to go would you be so kind as to escort me home?" Gwen asks

"Of course my lady. But before we go Gwen I want you to know that I have every intention of waiting until you're ready. Just give me the signal." Fox says draping Gwen's wrap over her shoulders

"Oh I definitely will." Gwen says as they walk out of the bar

(Next up Gwen and Theresa are escorted home by there potential suitors. What will happen? And is Theresa being stalked? And by who? Stay Tuned!)

************Please review*************


	10. A Walk to Remember

As Theresa and Noah are walking home they are laughing and reminiscing about old times.

"Do you remember the time that Dylan James was picking on me in 3rd grade at recess and you walked up to him and threatened him and he pushed you down?" Theresa asks

"Oh I remember I was trying to defend your honor and then after he knocked me over you punched him square in the nose. I should have known that you can handle yourself." Noah says fondly

"It was so nice that you tried but it was my pleasure to defend your honor in return." Theresa says locking her arm in his. "So are you seeing anyone?" Theresa asks

"No I am a single. I can't help notice that you and Gwen. I mean my mom, Kay and Jessica have kept me up on all the Harmony dirt, and last I heard you two were on the brink of murdering each other." Noah says

"If you spoke to us a month ago that was definitely true but we've hashed it out got to the root of the problem and decided to become friends." Theresa says

"The root of the problem, I'm guessing Ethan right?" Noah says as there is a figure lurking in the shadows as it goes unnoticed by both Noah and Theresa.

"Did you know Gwen buried her stillborn baby today?" Theresa asks with her head down

* * *

><p>Gwen and Fox have decided to walk back home because Fox had been drinking they are smiling and talking.<p>

"Fox it was such a great idea to send the limo home, it's such a beautiful night for a walk." Gwen says

"I figured it would be a good idea" Fox says locking arms with Gwen

"I know I sound like I'm stuck on repeat but thank you so much for coming out tonight it's just what I needed. After the service I didn't think I'd smile again." Gwen says

"I'm happy to help, I can't imagine what you're going through but I am determined to help any way I can." Fox says

"I still am so thankful for having such a support system." Gwen says

"I tried to tell you all along that Theresa is a great person. It was Ethan that was the root of all evil." Fox says

"I know you were right." Gwen says

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" Fox asks amused

"You were right. I just hope that Theresa and Noah get together did you see her face light up when she saw him?" Gwen asks

"I did and I am hoping for the same thing. I am also hoping that you and I may get better acquainted after the annulment goes through." Fox says

"Well I think things will be worked out quickly." Gwen says leaning her head on his shoulder as they approach the Crane mansion.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! I can't imagine what that must be like and she went out tonight?" Noah asks<p>

"I know she asked me to go out after the service and I couldn't say no she's so heartbroken. I do have to tell you I hold some blame in regards to the death of her daughter." Theresa says dejected

"I don't believe that you wouldn't hurt a fly." Noah says

"Dylan James would disagree with you." Theresa says as they share a laugh "But yes my obsession with Ethan went way too far." Theresa says

"Theresa I'm sure it's not your fault." Noah says

"We all hold blame but Ethan blames me for the whole thing. It was then and there I saw the man he truly is." Theresa says as Ethan's face is still hidden but he seething with anger that Theresa and he half-brother are bonding

"Well he is half Bennett and I can tell you first hand we are stubborn men." Noah says

"I've been hurt by him more times than I can count but I always believed fate would bring us together. Little did I know that fate isn't what I thought it was." Theresa says as she puts her head down and Ethan still following in the shadows trips over a garbage can but catches himself and manages to hide before he's seen.

"What was that?" Noah says

"Probably a cat. It's such a nice night thank you for walking with me." Theresa says as they approach the Crane mansion she looks towards the front door and sees Gwen and Fox. "I don't want to wake the staff let's go around to the back porch." Theresa says

"You got it." Noah says as he looks at Theresa as the moonlight hits her he can't help see her beauty and thinks that she may be the one.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are." Fox says as they get to the front door and stare at each other<p>

"It's kind of silly to stand out here we both live here." Gwen says

"I know but it's still a date so it's protocol to walk your date to her front door." Fox says

"Such a gentleman." Gwen says

"I wouldn't say that but in the spirit of the night how's this? I had a great time tonight would it be alright if I called you tomorrow?" Fox asks mocking an awkward first date talk.

"You're cute you know that?" Gwen says smiling from ear to ear

"I do know that, what do you say?" Fox asks

"I say why not. But in all honesty Fox my annulment should be final in the next few weeks then you can ask me on a real date. Is that a deal?" Gwen asks as she holds out her hand

"You have a deal." Fox says as he takes her hand and lifts it and gives her hand a kiss.

"Goodnight Fox." Gwen says

"Goodnight Gwen." Fox says as she goes into the house. "Goodnight indeed." Fox says as he turns to leave and stops in his tracks. "Where am I going I live here?" Fox says as he turns and goes back in the house.

* * *

><p>Theresa and Noah reach the back door.<p>

"Well here we are." Noah says

"Yes we are, again thank you for walking me home." Theresa says

"It's the least I could do Theresa, I'm glad I ran into you, it makes my decision to stick around a lot easier." Noah says with a smile

"I'm glad, but I should get going I still am kind of wet from that unexpected shower you gave me." Theresa says

"You bumped into me you know you were dancing around and weren't paying attention." Noah says

"Noah Bennett how dare you. I'll pop you in the nose if I have to." Theresa says with a smile

"I'm just kidding. Well I should get going." Noah says as there is a short silence as they stare into each other's eyes and a phone is heard ringing in the house.

"I hope to see you soon." Theresa says as she turns to go into the house as he spins her around and kisses her, Ethan crouched down behind a tree feels his blood boil watching the woman he loves make out with his half brother

"How would you like to go out to dinner this Friday night?" Noah asks after

"I would love to." Theresa says

"I'll pick you up here at 6 o'clock, how's that?" Noah asks

"That sounds amazing, I will see you then." Theresa says

"Goodnight Theresa." Noah says giving Theresa one more kiss.

"Goodnight Noah." Theresa says as she turns and goes into the house and Noah leaves and Ethan storms up to the door.

Theresa walks into the living room as the door opens and shuts behind her. She turns and begins to say. "Noah? Ethan? What the hell are you doing? Were you spying on me?" Theresa asks almost yelling

"I couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind and I was already outside and just happen to see you and Noah." Ethan says

"So you just decided to watch us secretly? Looming in the shadows?" Theresa asks angrily

"I wasn't looming in the shadows I didn't want to disturb you two." Ethan says

"Like hell Ethan." Gwen's voice comes booming from the foyer

"Great, the two best friends here to gang up on me again." Ethan says

"Save it Ethan." Theresa says

"She's right save it you didn't just happen upon Theresa and Noah. Frank just called and said you left your wallet at the bar. I wonder why you were there." Gwen says

"You followed us?" Theresa asks

"Yes I did. I still couldn't believe you two went out tonight." Ethan says.

"For the last time it's none of your business. Ugh you know what Theresa, I think this conversation is over don't you?" Gwen asks

"It was over before it started. Have a good evening Ethan." Theresa says as her and Gwen turn and leave.

"Oh this is far from over!" Ethan says to himself clenching his fists in anger

Gwen and Theresa get upstairs and go into Gwen's bedroom and she closes the door.

"Tell me everything!" Gwen says giddy

"I don't like to kiss and tell but yes he walked me home we talked about the good ole days and then I saw you and Fox at the front door so I had him walk me to the back door and he kissed me." Theresa says

"He did Oh my God that's so amazing." Gwen says

"It was it felt so right! It was the first time in a long time when a man kissed me and I didn't have to worry about his wife coming in to beat me over the head." Theresa says as they laugh

"I'm so happy for you." Gwen says

"What about you and Fox? You guys looked very um close." Theresa says

"I feel all warm inside when he touches me. I know it's probably so inappropriate giving all that's been going on but he kissed me and I loved every second of it." Gwen says

"Screw inappropriate you deserve to be happy." Theresa says

"Thank you, I just can't wait for this annulment to be finalized." Gwen says

"Soon enough then you can move on and who knows maybe we'll have a double wedding." Theresa says

"Can you imagine the tabloids would have a field day with that one." Gwen

"Well in that case let's put it on the back burner for now. Goodnight Gwen." Theresa says

"Goodnight Theresa and I can't thank you enough for everything, today, tonight you were there for me and I owe you so much." Gwen says hugging Theresa

"Anytime Gwen just say the word and you don't owe me a thing it's my pleasure to help." Theresa says as she turns and walks out bumping straight into Fox who was clearly eavesdropping. "Oh Fox what is it with Ivy's children listening in on other peoples conversations?" Theresa asks as they walk down the hall to Theresa's bedroom door

"Sorry I just wanted to know what Gwen had to say about tonight." Fox says

"You got your answer I think she's falling for you!" Theresa says

"Wait what did you mean about Ivy's children thing?" Fox says

"Ethan was at the pub and he followed me and Noah home and then he gave me and Gwen the third degree about going out. It was nice, Gwen and I got to team up on him for a change." Theresa says

"Well I think it's about time I had a discussion with Ethan." Fox says

"Be my guest he was in the living room last I saw him." Theresa says

"Thanks Theresa but I think I'll wait until morning. Goodnight" Fox says hugging her with one arm

"Goodnight Fox." Theresa says returning the hug and she leaves

"Ethan, it's time you knew the score!" Fox says to himself

(Ethan and Fox have it out. Gwen breaks down to Theresa about never having a child of her own. Theresa has a plan. Stay tuned)


	11. Score to Settle

The next morning Ethan is enjoying a cup of coffee sitting in the kitchen alone reading the paper when Fox comes in.

"Ethan just the person I was looking for." Fox says walking up and taking the paper out of Ethan's hands

"I'm not in the mood Fox give me back the newspaper now." Ethan says

"Not until we clear some things up." Fox says

"I'm not gonna listen to this." Ethan says as he gets up to leave

"The hell you aren't." Fox says grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Now what is this I hear about you following us to the pub last night?" Fox asks

"I don't answer to you." Ethan says

"You sure don't but when you are stalking me and my friends then I have a right to ask." Fox says sternly

"It's never been a big secret that I think you're bad news. Now until further notice Gwen is still my wife and I care a great deal for Theresa and I don't like the fact that you are inserting yourself into their lives. Little Ethan is like a son to me and I don't think you'd be a good influence on him." Ethan says.

"Ethan I don't give a damn what you think of me or who I am hell you never cared while we were growing up why should you start now? But I will be friends with who I want to do you understand me?" Fox says almost yelling

"Wow look at you all grown up and giving ultimatums." Ethan says with a laugh

"I mean it Ethan stay the hell out of our business the girls need time to heal and Gwen is a remarkable woman who any man would be lucky to have." Fox says as Gwen and Theresa walk up to the opposite side of the kitchen door

"Oh I see you are moving in on Gwen well now it's my turn you stay the hell away from my wife." Ethan says

"I don't think I can do that you see we have this connection and once the ink is dry on your annulment we are gonna go out and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Fox says as Ethan turns away and tries to land a sucker punch as Fox easily avoids it, while Ethan is recovering from the miss Fox punches him right in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "I mean it Ethan leave us alone." Fox says as the girls run in

"What is going on here?" Gwen says

"Nothing just had to let Ethan here know the score." Fox says

"This isn't over Fox." Ethan says

"Yes it is Ethan now shut up." Theresa says

"I can't say you didn't have that coming bro." Fox says

"I should have you arrested." Ethan says

"I thought you were the lawyer you swung at me Ethan I was just defending myself." Fox says as Ethan curses under his breath and leaves the room

"You sure shut him up." Theresa says as Gwen begins to cry "What's wrong Gwen?" Theresa asks

"I'm just happy it's been a long time since a man defended my honor. Thank you Fox." Gwen says

"I'm happy to protect you both." Fox says putting his arms around the both of them and giving Gwen a kiss on the head

"Well with Noah back it looks like I'm the only one you'll be protecting." Gwen says

"With Theresa Lopez-Fitgerald here she doesn't need protecting she can handle herself." Fox says

"Don't you forget it." Theresa says

"Well I am gonna go grandfather is coming home for a while and I want to make sure he gets home alright." Fox says

"Alistair Crane is coming to Harmony? This should be interesting." Gwen says

"See you girls later!" Fox says as he leaves

"Can you believe that?" Theresa asks

"I'm finally going to get my happy ending I just never imagined it would be with Fox Crane." Gwen says

"Hey if turns out to be the man you love why not right." Theresa says as Gwen starts to cry again "Gwen what is it?" Theresa asks

"I just thought about the happy ending comment I just made. I may be happy but I'll never be able to have a child Theresa. I know there's always adoption but I always thought I'd have a child that's my own flesh and blood you know?" Gwen asks crying

"I'm so sorry Gwen but let's take things slow. You get your marriage annulled, then you and Fox start to go date, then you get married. You know what I think would be a great idea?" Theresa asks

"What's that?" Gwen says feeling a little bit better.

"I think we should talk to Dr. Russell maybe she can run some tests maybe that doctor in LA was wrong." Theresa says hopeful

"You think so?" Gwen says hopeful

"Weirder things have happened here but if it is the truth and you can't have any children there is, surrogate mothers who carry your children." Theresa says

"That's right I wouldn't be able to carry the child but they're still my children biologically. Theresa you're a genius." Gwen says

"You see so there is hope." Theresa says

"Then we'd have to find a surrogate and pay them." Gwen says as there is a pause and Theresa's eyes light up

"I've got it. I could be your surrogate." Theresa says

"What you would do that?" Gwen asks

"Of course I would, look at it this way I can never really make up for the fact that I contributed to you losing Sara but if could carry another child for you it would be a gesture to show you that I am sorry and I will be there for you." Theresa says as Gwen grabs her and hugs her while crying

"Theresa that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Gwen says drying her eyes

"But like I said first things first I'll call Dr. Russell and we'll get you in for those tests." Theresa says

"Alright I'll go get ready." Gwen says as she leaves and Theresa picks up the phone and makes an appointment for 11:00 am

(What do the test results say? Alistair is home but an earthquake traps him in the study with an unlikely person who happens to save his life. Stay tuned)


	12. Opportunity of a Lifetime

Gwen is in an exam room getting dressed after the tests were run. Theresa comes in to be there for moral support.

"So how'd it go?" Theresa asks

"We'll see she ran to the lab after taking my blood but she said she'll be back soon." Gwen says

"Well let's just have hope that it's good news." Theresa says as the door opens and Eve comes in

"Hello Theresa, Gwen says it was your idea for me to examine her is that right?" Eve asks

"Yes I did we just wanted to make sure that the results from LA were correct." Theresa says

"Well I have to say I am very happy to see you two have buried the hatchet." Eve says

"So are we." Gwen says "What did you find out?" Gwen asks

"Well it seems that the tests I've run shows that the first results are correct. I'm sorry to say it looks like you uterine lining was severely damaged from the trauma caused by the fall. It doesn't appear that you will be able to carry a child yourself again." Eve says reluctantly as Gwen starts to cry. "I will say though you never know there may be a chance that with time it may heal but we can't be sure." Eve says

"So there is a chance?" Theresa asks

"It's slim but there is a chance yes. The female reproductive system is very complex it may just need time to heal, I suggest we make you an appointment in a few months and we'll see if there's a change." Eve says hopeful

"Thank you Dr. Russell. I do have to ask you if there is no change is there a way I can use a surrogate mother?" Gwen asks

"I don't see why not I don't see any evidence that your eggs have been damaged so that is a possibility. First things first let's see what a few months does than you and Ethan come back and we'll run the tests again." Eve says

"Oh it won't be Ethan our marriage is over!" Gwen says

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Eve says

"It's alright it isn't final yet but it will be soon." Gwen says at that moment Eve's pager goes off and she checks it

"Well I have to go to check on a patient but I'll be in touch soon." Eve says smiling and leaving

"Well it wasn't the news we wanted." Gwen says dejected

"Still there is a chance if Dr. Russell says that your body may heal then I have faith it will work out. Let's go we'll grab a latte on me." Theresa says hugging Gwen

"That sounds great let's go." They get up and leave

* * *

><p>Back at the Crane mansion Alistair Crane is in the library as Fox walks in<p>

"It's good to see you grandfather." Fox says

"Nicholas thank you for stopping by to see me. Now I need you to help me with something is it true that Gwen and Theresa have both given up on Ethan?" Alistair says

"It is true they finally both realized that he's nothing but trouble." Fox says

"Finally, I will say that if it wasn't for Theresa's obsession with Ethan she would've never followed Julian down to Bermuda, married him accidentally and had Little Ethan. I see so much potential in her, she has that spirit I admire. Gwen is another person I had so much respect for as well, she sneaky, underhanded and manipulative. She managed to dupe Ethan that Theresa sent the information about Ethan's paternity to the tabloids. With the two of them working together they can both bring Harmony to its knees." Alistair says light a cigar.

"I have to tell you grandfather that once Gwen and Ethan's marriage is over I plan on dating her." Fox says

"That's fabulous you have my full blessing in regards to that. I would have even approved if you had planned on pursuing the lovely Theresa." Alistair says

"Thank you grandfather but I think Theresa is growing interest in Noah Bennett since he just moved back into town." Fox says

"Noah Bennett, ahh yes he will prove to be a very benefital asset to Crane if he and Theresa decide to wed, but I am getting ahead of myself. I would like to talk to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald the moment she gets here." Alistair says

"I'll let her know." Fox says taking out his phone as the front door closes and Theresa walks into the living room "That may be her now I'll go get her." Fox says leaving the room he quickly returns with her.

"Mr. Crane you want to talk to me?" Theresa says

"I do Theresa and please call me Alistair." He says

"Ok Alistair." Theresa says nervously

"I'll give you two some time to talk." Fox says

"Don't go far Fox if you find Gwen let her know I would like to talk with her soon." Alistair says as Fox leaves closing the door behind him.

"Alistair I know I'm not your favorite person right now being the fact my marriage to Julian was a fake." Theresa says

"I must admit that I wasn't thrilled after I found out but I had some time to think about it and you didn't know what Julian's loser friends planned for you two so I do not hold you accountable and you have my apologies for treating you so coldly when you tried to talk to me that day." Alistair says as stands up out of his chair and walks over to her and Theresa's eyes light up

"Thank you." Theresa says

"I also have come to understand that you have given up you attempts to get together with Ethan is that true?" Alistair says

"It's true I learned what kind of person he really is." Theresa says

"Thank goodness I've seen that he is not a man true to his word." Alistair says

"No he is not." Theresa says angrily

"Well this leads to a very important question I have for you. Since the truth came out about your sham of a marriage to Julian came to light you have been demoted to assistant designer of Crane Couture is that right?" Alistair asks

"Yes I'm just happy to still be able to work there." Theresa says

"Would you be interested in running Crane Couture? I need a strong savvy woman who can turn it around." Alistair says

"Are you serious that is a dream come true." Theresa says

"I am all about business and I know you come from humble beginnings just the kind of honesty Crane needs. Since the position was taken away the department has greatly suffered and it needs you back. Are you interested?" Alistair asks

"I am honored but can I ask you for a favor?" Theresa asks

"What is it?" Alistair asks

"Is there any way Gwen and I can work together?" Theresa asks

"We have very similar minds Theresa something I admire. I am going to ask her if she would handle the marketing for your new division. She did some brilliant work at her father's company and I figured Crane could use her since she and Ethan are finished. She would be the brains and you will be the brawn." Alistair says

"That's terrific." Theresa says

"You will need an assistant as well so if you can think of anyone you'd like to work with let me know." Alistair says as the ground begins to shake as an earthquake rocks Harmony. Theresa turns and sees a large bookcase fall blocking the door then she sees the bookcase behind Alistair begin to sway in his direction

"ALISTAIR LOOK OUT." Theresa screams as she jumps and tackles him as the bookcase falls slamming on the ground as the shaking stops.

"Alistair are you alright?" Theresa says getting up off of him

"I am thanks to you." Alistair says

"I'm so sorry I had to tackle you. I just didn't want you to get crushed" Theresa says

"That is the fighting spirit I speak of, not a lot of people would try to save my life why Julian would probably have thrown me to the side just to get away.

Fox and Gwen reach the door and try opening it

"It must be blocked from the other side." Fox says trying to break the door down

"God I hope they're alright." Gwen says concerned

"We have to get this door open. GRANDFATHER, THERESA are you alright?" Fox says

"We are alright there's a huge bookcase blocking the door." Theresa says loudly

"Fox we have a way out we'll meet you both in the living room." Alistair says leading Theresa out of the study through a door next to his desk.

They all meet up in the living room as Gwen and Theresa hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." Gwen says to Theresa

"Grandfather are you alright?" Fox asks

"Thanks to Theresa I am fine. She saved my life." Alistair says

"You saved his life?" Fox asks

"She managed to get me out of harm's way. If it wasn't for her I'd be crushed under a bookcase right now." Alistair says

"That's amazing Theresa." Gwen says

"I did what anyone would do." Theresa says humbly

"I'm not sure about that. I know a few people that would not have risked themselves for my grandfather." Fox says

"That's what I was saying now I need to head over to Crane Industries to make sure it's still in one piece. Gwen I would like to speak with you when I return. Theresa will fill you in. Goodbye and Theresa thank you for saving me it will be something I will never forget. Alistair says as he leaves the room.

"Theresa what you did was amazing." Fox says

"I know you saved his life." Gwen says

"It's strange I had to tackle him so a bookcase wouldn't fall on him. I actually apologized for it afterwards." Theresa says

"He's going to reward you I know my grandfather." Fox says

"Before the earthquake he actually told me he wants me to run Crane Couture." Theresa says

"That's amazing!" Gwen says

"I told him I wanted to work with you Gwen I hope that's alright." Theresa says

"With me, you really asked him that what did he say?" Gwen asks

"He told me he was going to ask you to be the head of marketing. Can you believe it we can work together! Right before the earthquake he even asked to hire an assistant." Theresa says

"He must really want you on board." Fox says

"Well I'm gonna go check on Little Ethan hopefully he slept through the quake." Theresa says

"I'll go with you I haven't really got to spend that much time with him lately." Gwen says

"He knows you've been sad but I know he'll want to see you." Theresa says as they all leave the room.

(Eve's life is turned upside down and Whitney is taken for a ride. Stay tuned)

************Please review************


	13. Crashing Down

At Chad's apartment Whitney just grew the nerve to tell Chad that she is pregnant

"Are you serious?" Chad asks

"Why would I kid about this?" Whitney asks

"I'm sorry I know that was a dumb question but how long have you known?" Chad asks

"I found out after Latoya attacked me when I was in the hospital in LA the nurse drew my blood and she told me that I am pregnant. With what Gwen was going through I decided to wait. I hope you're not mad at me." Whitney says

"I'm not mad I'm thrilled we are gonna be parents!" Chad says hugging Whitney

"I'm so relieved now I just need to figure out a way to tell my mom and dad." Whitney says

"It will be fine." Chad says

"With Liz being around and my mom lying to us our entire lives about being a lounge singer and hooked on drugs and alcohol she shouldn't have anything negative to say. You are the one I want to be with. It's my dad I'm worried about." Whitney says looking down

"He may be mad at first but he'll get over it." Chad says

"That's what Theresa said." Whitney says

"She's very smart now why don't we get ready and then we'll tell them the news. I'll be with you every step of the way." Chad says as he wraps his arms around her and they kiss

* * *

><p>When Chad and Whitney arrive at the Russell home they see through a window TC, Eve, Julian and Liz standing in the living room. They see TC looks angry and Eve is crying as Liz has a scowl on her face.<p>

"This doesn't look good." Whitney says

"Let's get in there." Chad says as they walk through the front door.

"Daddy, Mom what's going on?" Whitney asks

"Whitney, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Eve says sobbing

"Mom, what's wrong?" Whitney asks

"Let me tell her." TC says forcefully

"Please don't let me." Eve says

"It turns out your mother and Julian here used to be an item. Then your mother got pregnant and had a baby by him but the baby mysteriously vanished. Oh and it was your mother who was driving the car that slammed into me causing my tennis problems. Is that about it Eve?" TC says

"Mom is this true? You and Julian Crane." Whitney says about to cry

"Yes it is, once I found out I was pregnant I was thrilled but then Alistair Crane didn't want a black heir to the Crane fortune so he took my baby from me." Eve says

"You're mother has lied to you your entire life." Liz says

"Shut up you hateful bitch." Eve says slapping Liz hard in the face

"You have some nerve laying a hand on me." Liz says

"Will you two both stop it I have to wrap my head around what I just heard." Whitney says as goes to sit on the couch as she clutches her stomach.

"Whitney do you want a drink of water?" Chad asks

"No I think I need to sit down Ow." Whitney says grabbing her stomach again sitting down

"Honey are you alright?" TC asks

"I'm having some pain in my stomach." Whitney says

"Did it just start?" Eve says going into doctor mode

"After finding out my mother has been lying to me my entire life yeah it just started." Whitney says

"Whitney let me examine you just lay still." Eve says

"That's the reason we came over here in the first place I'm pregnant me and Chad are going to have a baby." Whitney says

"Whitney you and Chad?" TC says seething with anger

"Yes daddy me and Chad I found out in LA but I didn't know how to tell you." Whitney says

"Do you know how far along you are?" Eve asks

"In LA I was about 12 weeks along so now I'm probably around 14 weeks." Whitney says and Eve takes her blood pressure and checks her heart rate

"Well these things may be scary but they are common your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated but that shouldn't be surprising after what you just found out." Eve says

"Eve you've caused your girls enough pain why don't you just leave." Liz says

"Now wait a minute-" Eve says

"Liz is right get out." TC says

"Hold on a second daddy, I know your mad at mom but think about it, she knew how much you hated Julian and your anger issue there was really no way to tell you." Whitney says

"Thank you Whitney." Eve says as Whitney doubles over in pain. "Oh sweetie we should get you to the hospital so I can do a full examination." Eve says

"I'll get the car." Chad says

"Like hell you will just get out of here this is a family matter." TC says grabbing Chad's shoulder

"Just in case you haven't been listening Whitney is carrying my child whether you like it or not so this is a family matter and I am involved." Chad says pushing past TC and picking Whitney up as Eve and Julian follow. As Liz goes to follow Julian stops Liz

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Julian says

"I'm just getting started Julian now get out of my way." Liz says

"You are not going to come between them. Whitney just defended her you aren't going to take her place try as you might." Julian says

"Whitney is still coming to terms with it she'll probably hate her in due time." Liz says

"Maybe Whitney will lose the baby and blame her wouldn't that be music to your ears." Julian says

"I hate to say it but yes that would be a blessing in disguise." Liz says

"Well that's very interesting to know." TC says having been eavesdropping.

"TC it isn't what you think." Liz says

"I know that I came to see what was keeping you but now I know. You don't care about us all you want is for us to hate Eve and you are the hateful bitch she says you are. While we're at the hospital pack your stuff and leave." TC says as he turns Liz grabs his hand

"You don't mean that." Liz says crazily

"I do if you're still here when I get back I will have Sam arrest you for trespassing. I don't ever wanna see you again." TC says turning and leaving

"Lovely talking to you Liz." Julian says smiling and following TC out the front door.

"Dam you Julian! Dam you and EVE!" Liz screams as the door shuts and she's left crying on the couch.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Whitney is laying on hospital bed while Eve is giving her an ultrasound.<p>

"What is it mom is my baby alright?" Whitney asks frantically

"There's no easy way to say this but I don't see a heartbeat honey I'm so sorry." Eve says

"You mean that my baby is gone?" Whitney asks

"It looks as though the fetus may have stop developing a few days ago and your body is trying to get rid of the pregnancy. I'm so sorry sweetie." Eve says as Whitney breaks down crying.

"Mom I was so excited. Nervous to tell you all but so happy I was gonna be a mom." Whitney says

"I know darling I understand." Eve says

"How did you cope with it losing your child?" Whitney asks

"I thought God was punishing me for leading such a sordid life so I made it my life's mission to clean up my act which I did, and I have you an Simone but I have looked for my child ever since he was taken from me." Eve says

"I'm so sorry." Whitney says breaking down and hugging her mom as they cry together

"I'll help you I'll be here for you." Eve says

"Thank you mom I just need Chad and could you please call Theresa and tell her I need her?" Whitney asks

"Of course honey meanwhile drink some water and just relax." Eve says leaving the room as Whitney takes a sip and starts to sob uncontrollably as Chad comes in the room and they embrace and cry together.

(I know a tearjerker but things will start to look up for Whitney and Chad soon. Stay tuned!)


	14. Miracles Happen

Theresa and Gwen are in the Crane living room Gwen is sitting at her laptop while Theresa is on the phone conducting business.

"Mr. Willis, this is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Good to speak with you to. As you know Alistair Crane has appointed me the President of Crane Couture. Fantastic so you know that from this moment on you and I will all things pertaining to the company. Thank you for the congratulations I am going to be putting you on speaker. With me I have Gwen Hotchkiss who is the new Marketing Director she has previously done some fantastic work for Hotchkiss Incorporated." Theresa says waiting for a response.

"I have heard of you Ms. Hotchkiss and Alistair has told me that your work drive is very impressive and coming from Alistair that is a very high compliment and I look forward to working with you both." Mr. Willis says

"Thank you Mr. Willis I am looking forward to the opportunity." Gwen says as Theresa and her high five.

"Please you may both call me Mark." Mark says

"Thank you Mark we'll be speaking with you soon." Theresa says

"Yes Mark thank you so much." Gwen says

"I would like for you both to come by for a meeting. I'll have my assistant Jane set it up. Goodbye." Mark says hanging up

"You were great!" Gwen says

"You weren't so bad yourself. We are going to knock em dead!" Theresa says as Gwen's cell phone rings

"It's my lawyer." Gwen says "Mr. Allen hello do you have some good news for me?" Gwen asks putting the phone on speaker

"Gwen I do I was just calling to let you to know that the annulment is finalized you are no longer married." Gregory says

"That's great news thank you so much." Gwen says hanging up and she and Theresa hug then Fox runs into the room

"Theresa it's Whitney." Fox says panicked

"What happened?" Theresa asks frantically

"She's at the hospital. She lost the baby." Fox says

"Oh my God." Gwen says

"We have to go to her she needs us." Theresa says in tears as Gwen nods and they run out of the room

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Whitney and Chad are sitting in the waiting room waiting for Whitney's discharge papers as Theresa, Gwen and Fox run in.<p>

"Whitney I am sorry." Theresa says leaning over and hugging her best friend.

"Whitney, I know this is so difficult for you but we're here for you." Gwen says

"She's right we love you so much." Theresa says

"Thank you both I just can't believe this. One minute everything is perfect then in one split second my whole world is turned upside down." Whitney says crying

"Whitney I promise we'll be here for you." Fox says

"It'll be alright baby I'm here for you too." Chad says

"You are all so great I still have to wait for my body to reject the pregnancy. I'm still technically pregnant but the baby doesn't have a heartbeat." Whitney says

"Are they sure?" Gwen asks

"Sure about what?" Whitney says

"Have them check again maybe it was a mistake." Gwen says

"My mom showed me the ultrasound there was no heartbeat. I had some pain earlier my mom says my body is beginning to reject the pregnancy." Whitney says

"Gwen, please stop." Chad says

"Chad, wait a minute are you sure about this Gwen?" Whitney asks hopeful

"There's no harm in checking right." Gwen protests

"Theresa can you please tell them to stop this." Chad says as they all look to her

"I can't Chad Gwen's right what if there is chance don't you want to know?" Theresa asks

"If I'm wrong then I'm wrong but there's no harm in just checking it out." Whitney says as Chad puts his head down knowing he's outnumbered

"I'll get Dr. Russell" Fox says as he turns and leaves

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound against it I just know how this news has affected you." Chad says

"I understand and I love you so much." Whitney says giving him a kiss as Fox and Eve return.

"Whitney, Fox just filled me in and I think it's a great idea to check again. With our emotions running high maybe I misread the ultrasound." Eve says as they all file into an exam room and Whitney lays back down

"Is it alright if they all stay with me?" Whitney asks

"Of course honey you have some great friends." Eve says as they all smile

Eve puts the wand on Whitney's abdomen and starts the machine as the blurred images fill the screen. They all look hopeful that the first one was wrong. "Alright there is the fetus and I see the head, feet and arms but right here is where the heart should look like a blinking light." Eve says as no light is seen as everyone but Gwen and Theresa takes their eyes off the monitor. All of sudden a very feint light is seen by Gwen and Theresa

"Did you see that?" Gwen says out loud

"I did I saw a blink!" Theresa says as all eyes go onto the screen.

"I don't see anything." Chad says as Eve looks at the monitor closely as another feint blink is seen.

"Wait I think I just saw it too. It is very feint maybe the baby is younger than we thought." Eve says

"Does this mean?" Whitney says smiling

"Don't get too excited let me see one more thing." Eve says turning off the machine then she opens a drawer and takies out a fetal heartbeat monitor. "It may be a long shot because it's still very early but let's see if we can hear something." Eve says as she puts the small microphone on Whitney's stomach she starts to move it around. "There's your heartbeat, and oh wait I think I hear it. Do you hear that? That's your baby honey. My grandchild" Eve says proudly

"I hear it mom I hear it." Whitney says as they hear a feint yet quick heartbeat.

"This is wonderful!" Gwen says ecstatic

"Honey I am so sorry I must have misread the ultrasound. Can you forgive me for putting you through that." Eve says crying

"Mom you've been through a lot tonight I'm your daughter I will always forgive you." Whitney says

"Like I said you aren't as far along as you were told. I'm gonna say your about 10 weeks this is about the time you can really hear the heartbeat. I guess the pain you had was due to the stress of what you heard and I am so sorry if I contributed to that." Eve says hugging her daughter

"Mom I understand you were backed into a corner by Aunt Liz and daddy." Whitney says

"I owe it all to you two. If you didn't see that flicker we would've given up hope!" Chad says hugging Theresa and Gwen

"Yeah you two make a better team than you do enemies." Fox says as they all share a laugh.

"It was all Gwen, I just agreed with her. She's the one who thought you should check again." Theresa says

"Thanks Theresa. Well it looks like Fox is right we make a great team." Gwen says as she smiles at him and he winks at her

"You two thank you so much." Whitney says getting up and gives them a hug as they all cry tears of happiness.

"Whitney I am so happy that we are gonna be parents but I want to ask you something." Chad says

"What is Chad?" Whitney says as Chad gets down on one knee

"I've been waiting to do this since we got back from LA but I love you Whitney Russell and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. I want to be the family I never had will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Chad says as Whitney covers her mouth

"Yes Chad I will marry you! Yes, Yes Yes, YES!" Whitney says as Chad slips a modest ring onto her finger and her friends and Mom all embrace her and congratulate them.

(Ethan stumbles on a secret. Will he tell Theresa and Gwen or keep it to himself? And newly single Gwen and Fox get better acquainted...Stay Tuned)


	15. Truth and Beginnings

Ethan is at his office trying to work but he is staring at the finalized annulment paperwork he looks depressed and relieved at the same time. He puts the paperwork into an envelope and puts it in his briefcase

"That's it Winthrop you are a single man!" Ethan says chuckling to himself as his assistant walks in with a man in a suit

"Mr. Winthrop I'm sorry I tried to stop him." Annie says

"It's alright Annie thank you." Ethan says

"Mr. Winthrop do you know who I am?" The man asks

"I have seen you before." Ethan says

"The name is J.T. Cornell I am the editor of Daily Private Lives." J.T. says

"You are the one who ran the article of my paternity." Ethan says through his teeth

"I am it's nice to meet you." J.T. says as he puts his hand out to shake Ethan's hand as Ethan grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"You have some nerve coming here. Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you in your smug face!" Ethan says

"I wouldn't do that if I were you I am well lawyered up and I will sue you for every penny you have!" J.T. says as Ethan pushes him away

"I wouldn't do it anyway you aren't worth it." Ethan says walking to his desk "Just get the hell out of my office."

"I have something for you." J.T. says

"There is nothing you have that I could possibly want!" Ethan says

"Au contraire, I think you will change your tune when you see this." J.T. says as he holds up a yellow envelope

"I'm not interested just leave before I call Crane security." Ethan says

"Just give me two minutes and I will leave." J.T. says

"Let me get my timer." Ethan says

"Not necessary just open the envelope." J.T. says handing Ethan the envelope

"Alright if it will get you out of here." Ethan says opening the envelope and takes out a newspaper with a headline "Ethan Winthrop father of Little Ethan Crane." "What the hell is this?" Ethan says throwing the paper down

"Tomorrow's headline that's what it is." J.T. says

"If you print this I'll sue you for slander." Ethan says

"Oh it is the truth." J.T. says

"Julian is Little Ethan's father this is just you making things up." Ethan says

"I can prove it." J.T. says

"Like hell you can Theresa and I only slept together once and she was on the pill when we did it wasn't until she married and slept with Julian that she got pregnant." Ethan says

"Well from what I've come to understand is that the pill hadn't had time to take effect when you two did the dirty on the beach. She was already pregnant when she went to Bermuda." J.T. says

"This is all here say." Ethan says

"Spoken like a true lawyer, do you remember a few months back when there was the Harmony blood drive?" J.T. asks

"Yes I do." Ethan says curiously

"Well since the Cranes sponsored it Julian donated, and so did Theresa, Little Ethan and well you. I saw the blood types and well Theresa and Julian are O positive and you are AB negative is that right?" J.T. asks

"I am." Ethan says

"Little Ethan is also AB negative like his daddy." J.T. says giving Ethan paperwork that says it all

"She lied to me again." Ethan says

"Mr. Winthrop I don't think she has any idea she really thinks Julian is his father." J.T. says

"How do you know?" Ethan asks

"I've had people following her around and she was speaking to her friend Ms. Russell and they were discussing Little Ethan and she said and I quote, "I'd give anything so that Julian Crane wasn't my sons father!" She really has no idea." J.T. says

"So she thinks Julian is his father and now you are going to run this story to blow it out of the water and all people will think is she did it for the Crane fortune when you know it's not the truth." Ethan says

"It's what I do." J.T. says

"It's a lie." Ethan says

"I can spin this story anyway I want unless you want it to go away." J.T. says

"Are you blackmailing me?" Ethan asks

"Let's not split hairs I have an alternative story ready to go. Not as juicy but for the right price I won't print it." J.T. says smugly

"I have a better idea." Ethan says going into his filing cabinet and taking out another envelope. "You're a married man right J.T.?" Ethan asks

"I am very happily." J.T. says

"Prenup?" Ethan asks

"No, why do you ask?" J.T. asks

"It's a shame you see I said I have seen you before now I know where you see I was helping my ex-mother-in-law backup her computer and I came across her pictures. Some rather disturbing but I came across these sordid pictures with a man that looked familiar so I had them printed and filed away. You see these pictures are of you having an affair with Rebecca Hotchkiss." Ethan says holding up the envelope

"You're bluffing." J.T. says as Ethan lays out the pictures of J.T. with Rebecca

"Not so much so you see you are going to delete this article and run the other one or these pictures will be delivered personally to you loving wife and you will lose everything." Ethan says

"You bastard." J.T. says

"I am but it turns out so are you so go ahead take the pictures keep them as a momento. I have more and it's saved on my hard drive. We have a deal?" Ethan asks

"Fine I won't print the story but this isn't over." J.T. says

"Yes it is don't ever come here again, and if you step out of line again with me or anyone I care about you can be sure that these pictures will be delivered to your wife. Have a nice day Mr. Cornell." Ethan says as J.T. walks out in a huff. "I have a son." Ethan says

* * *

><p>Gwen and Fox are walking along the wharf laughing and having a good time.<p>

"Fox thank you for coming out with me tonight." Gwen says

"Thank you for agreeing." Fox says

"Now that my marriage is legally over it's nice to start over again." Gwen says

"Well what should we do now?" Fox says wrapping his arms around her.

"I can think of a few things." Gwen says suggestively as they kiss. "Some may be illegal in a few states." Gwen adds

"We can save those things for later I think we should go back to the house." Fox says as they kiss again and then start walking

"I am so happy it's nice to not have to battle with someone else for a guy." Gwen says

"If you ask me you deserved much better from the get go." Fox says

"Ethan wasn't always like this. He used to look at me and I knew no one could come between us then he let Theresa in and instead of being honest he chose to string me along because I was pregnant. I hate to say it but we were doomed from the start." Gwen says as Fox stops walking

"No more dwelling on the past from now on we are moving forward. Deal?" Fox says

"Deal, let's go home." Gwen says as they start to walk again as Gwen rests her head on Fox's shoulder they get back to the mansion and head up the stairs towards Fox's room they get to the door "Again Fox thank you for the lovely date." Gwen says

"It's always a nice time when you smile." Fox says slyly as Gwen puts her hands in his.

"Goodnight Fox." Gwen says as she kisses him softly but then it soon turns more passionate as they start to kiss fiercely.

"I plan on it being a great night." Fox says as he opens his bedroom door and invites Gwen in she smiles and walks into his room and he shuts the door. Theresa is seen down the hall smiling that her friends are finally happy and that the ongoing feud between her and Gwen is over forever as her cell phone rings.

"It's a little late who is this?" Theresa asks as she doesn't recognize the number. "Hello?" She asks

"Theresa, it's Noah what are you doing?" Noah asks

"Noah, Hi I'm just at the mansion, Little Ethan is staying with my mother tonight." Theresa says

"Well I am just getting off work want to come down and have a drink with me?" Noah asks

"I'd love to let me just get ready and I'll be there in 20 minutes." Theresa says

"I can't wait!" Noah says as he hangs up

"Me neither." Theresa says as she rushes to get ready

(Noah and Theresa have a drink while Ethan shows up and almost ruins it. Gwen tells her mother how happy she is and actually gets great advice from Rebecca. Stay Tuned)

***********Please review************


	16. Moving On

Theresa shows up at the Oceanside Pub and sees Noah sitting at the bar looking towards her and waving her over. Theresa joins him as they share a hug

"Hey there." Noah says

"Hey Noah, thanks for inviting me." Theresa says

"After the other night I keep thinking about our walk home. What are you drinking?" Noah asks

"Me too, I'll have a glass of Chardonnay." Theresa says as Noah orders her a glass

"So that night, we kissed it was really nice." Noah says

"It was really magical for me." Theresa says lost in the moment

"Some things never change." Noah says smiling

"What do you mean by that?" Theresa asks

"For as long as I could remember you have always been such a romantic and I can see you are still the same way." Noah says

"I hope that's not a bad thing." Theresa says as her wine arrives

"Definitely not a bad thing." Noah says as he raises his beer. "Here's to romance and our date this Friday." Noah says as Theresa raises her glass and the clink. At that same moment Ethan walks in and walks right up to the bar and sees Theresa and Noah deep in conversation he feels intense jealousy and wants to walk over and tell her how they share a child but knows if he does she won't believe him. While thinking he's not noticing how he is staring at her Noah catches him glaring.

"We're being watched." Noah says as Theresa turns and sees Ethan watching them

"I can't believe this." Theresa says as she goes over to tell him off

"Don't, this has been a great night so far." Noah says placing his hand on hers

"You're right I'll deal with him later. I'm having a great time." Theresa says with a smile

"Let's just go somewhere a little more private." Noah says slyly while raising an eyebrow

"Noah Bennett what are you implying?" Theresa asks

"A booth over there on the other side of the restaurant that is." Noah says

"Oh" Theresa says quickly

"What were you thinking?" Noah asks

"That booth over there." Theresa says scrambling to answer Noah laughs as they stand up with their drinks and walk over to the booth. Ethan downs a shot and chases it with his beer.

"I gotta get out of here. This is too much." Ethan says paying his bill and starts to walk out as he is walking by Noah and Theresa in the booth he turns his head trying not to be noticed as he walks right into someone and a drink is dropped all over him. He quickly apologizes and runs out, when he gets to his car he takes out his keys he gets in the car rubs his eyes. "I just need to drive and clear my head." Ethan says as he drives off

"I can't believe him." Theresa says

"He is clearly embarrassed about what happened don't give him too much grief I mean he is my brother." Noah says sweetly

"Alright, for you I'll let this one go." Theresa says holding his hand

"Where were we?" Noah asks

"You were telling me about college." Theresa says

"Well I'm changing the subject." Noah says as he moves right next to her

"Really too what?" Theresa asks and Noah kisses her long and passionately when they separate

"That was-" Noah says

"Amazing." Theresa says finishing his sentence.

"Well it's late and you have a date tomorrow." Noah says

"I do, with a handsome gentleman." Theresa says as she stands

"Really I know the guy he's a bum." Noah says as he holds out her jacket for her

"Not a bum he's sweet and caring and he's going to take me back to his place." Theresa says

"Really moving a little fast for a first date don't you think?" Noah asks

"Well technically our first date isn't until tomorrow and I was talking about tonight." Theresa says

"I love technicalities." Noah says

"Me too." Theresa says as they leave

* * *

><p>Gwen is just getting back to her room at the mansion when her phone goes off. She is already smiling from ear to ear having just made love to Fox. She sees there is a text on her phone from Theresa "Going to Noah's hope U and Fox had fun ;-) ;-)"<p>

"Oh me and Fox had a great time!" Gwen says to herself

"You and Fox Crane?" Rebecca's says as her voice makes Gwen jump

"Mother you scared me half to death!" Gwen says

"Sorry dear but get back to it you and Fox did the deed?" Rebecca asks

"Not that I want to have that discussion with you but yes we did and it was magical." Gwen says

"Magical, that's an interesting way to describe sex! I would say therapeutic or stress relief " Rebecca says

"Enough mother, it was nice because I wasn't worried that he was thinking about someone else." Gwen says

"Ethan did mess with your head didn't he." Rebecca says

"Every second of our marriage." Gwen says

"Well it's over now, you have a new man and you are moving on." Rebecca says hugging her daughter

"Um mother are you drunk?" Gwen asks shocked

"No, why do you ask that?" Rebecca asks shocked

"You've never been this supportive of my decisions before." Gwen says

"Well you are my only child and I couldn't be happier with the way things are. You are moving on with Fox, Theresa and you are working together and she has moved on. It's about time there was some peace in both of your lives." Rebecca says as Gwen pinches herself

"Did you just compliment Theresa?" Gwen asks

"Yes, I guess I did. I know it's strange but even I have to admit that she has been very pleasant company lately. You two are better off without Ethan." Rebecca says

"Thank you mother." Gwen says

"Can I give you some advice?" Rebecca asks

"It depends." Gwen says

"I think you and Theresa should get out of this house. You two should get an apartment or a house together. Get away from the Crane mansion where all your memories of Ethan and all your joint heartache is. You can both start a new future with the business and your you new men." Rebecca says fanning herself

"That is brilliant mother! We could get a three bedroom home and then I can spend some more time with Little Ethan as well and we can have some time to really focus on Crane Couture. Mother you are a genius. Thank you so much." Gwen says embracing her mother

"It's my pleasure honey. Well that's my good deed for the day I'm gonna go get a drink. Good night Gwennie." Rebecca says

"Good night mother, thank you so much." Gwen says as Rebecca leaves as she runs over to her laptop and starts to research homes. "This will be great for all of us." Gwen says

(Ethan is in trouble and needs help, after Theresa and Noah's night Gwen shares her mothers plan, will she agree? Stay tuned!)

********************Please review********************


	17. Accident

Ethan awakes behind the wheel crashed head on into a tree. He shakes his head to clear his head when he tries to move he feels he is pinned behind the wheel. He wipes his brow and when he looks at his hand he realizes it's not sweat but blood. He scrambles to find his phone as his sight goes blurry and he passes out. "Theresa." He manages to whisper before he goes unconscious.

A short time later he is in the hospital as Dr. Russell talks to Dr. Sims. "It's clear he has lost a substantial amount of blood." Dr. Sims says

"He needs a transfusion, his heart rate is dangerously low just get some type O negative." Dr. Russell says

"Did you see his chart? He has an extremely rare blood disorder." Dr Sims says

"Disorder?" Dr. Russell asks

"I've only seen it in one other patient he can only receive his own blood type. Lamens terms it's like his body is allergic to any other blood type." Dr. Sims says

"It says here he is AB negative so either Ivy Crane or Sam Bennett can donate." Dr. Russell says looking at his chart

"I'll call them and tell them." Dr. Sims says

"No I'll call they are friends of mine." Dr. Russell says picking up the phone and calling Ivy the phone rings twice and she picks up.

"Hello Eve? It's 6 in the morning this better be good." Ivy says

"Ivy there's been an accident with Ethan he was in a car accident and he is in the hospital." Eve says

"Oh my God is he alright?" Ivy asks

"That's why I'm calling he has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion the only problem is we only have the universal blood type here in the hospital and he needs to receive his blood type." Eve says

"He has Sam's blood type, I'll call him and we'll be right there." Ivy says

"That would be a good idea he's in danger Ivy if he doesn't get blood soon." Eve says hanging up

Ivy scrambles and calls Sam he picks up on the first ring

"Ivy, what's the matter?" Sam asks

"It's Ethan he's in the hospital he was in a car accident and needs a blood tranfusion and you are a match." Ivy says

"Oh my God I'm in New York bringing Jessica back to Harmony." Sam says

"He's in danger though can you just come back as soon as possible?" Ivy asks

"I just finished packing her up we are leaving now." Sam says

"Hurry, please Sam." Ivy says in tears

"Ivy, he'll be ok Ethan's tough just like us." Sam says comforting her.

"Thank you Sam." Ivy says hanging up.

* * *

><p>Ivy runs into Ethan's room and sees him lying there with a bandage on his forehead and Eve is checking his pupils.<p>

"Any change Eve?" Ivy asks

"He's still responding to light but he is fading away." Eve says

"Sam is in New York bringing Jessica home he is on his way home now." Ivy says

"Oh my, if he doesn't get this transfusion soon he may not make it." Eve says

"Don't say that Eve you have to save him. Save my son." Ivy says

"Since we're desperate I'll have one of the nurses check the database to see if there is anyone who has AB negative and we'll give them a call to see if they can help." Eve says

"Great do it." Ivy says as Eve buzzes the nurse in comes Melanie as Ivy caresses Ethan's head crying

"Yes doctor Russell?" Melanie says sweetly

"Go through the database and see if you can find anyone in town who has blood type AB negative and call them and ask them if they would be willing to come down and donate." Eve says

"Right away doctor Russell." Melanie says as she runs out.

"Ivy can I call anyone for you?" Eve asks

"No thank you Eve just save him." Ivy says

"Let's just pray Melanie can find someone it's a rare blood type but let's just pray for a miracle." Eve says as she leaves

Melanie is on the computer as a bunch of names file across the screen. "Anything yet?" Then the filter screen stops with one name Ethan Lopez Fitgerald Crane comes up.

"Here we are there's only one name. Ethan Lopez Fitgerald Crane." Melanie says

"Let me see that. Oh my God this means." Eve says as she stops herself. "Thank you for working so quickly Melanie."

"Just doing my job." Melanie says as she leaves

"This means Julian isn't Little Ethan's father." Eve says

* * *

><p>Gwen is in the living room having a cup of coffee when Theresa comes in with Little Ethan. "Did you have fun with your abuela sweetheart?" Theresa asks<p>

"Yes mommy." Little Ethan says as he sees Gwen. "Aunt Gwen!" Little Ethan says running up and giving her a big hug

"Little Ethan sweetie look how big you got!" Gwen says hugging him tightly

"I'm 3 I have a lot of growing to do. At least that's what my abuela says." Little Ethan says

"That's momma for you." Theresa says to Gwen

"I have a great idea why don't I take you out to lunch today just you and me." Gwen says

"That sounds great! Momma can I please?" Little Ethan asks

"Of course you can now why don't you go upstairs and play." Theresa says

"Alright." Little Ethan says running upstairs

"Thank you so much Theresa I need to get back on track with him I feel so bad about the way I've treated him." Gwen says

"You've treated him wonderfully as you can see how excited he is you are gonna take him out to lunch." Theresa says

"Which reminds me my mother gave me the best advice last night and I am so excited to tell you about it." Gwen says

"Your mother?" Theresa asks

"I know, I know but hear me out, she suggested that you and I get a house together and get away from the mansion." Gwen says

"That's brilliant!" Theresa says

"I know right!" Gwen says

"And you said it was your mother's idea?" Theresa asks

"Yes I've already started looking at houses and I found one." Gwen says as Theresa looks over her shoulder.

"I know this house, 4 bedrooms 2 full baths and a finished basement. Oh my God!" Theresa says

"Perfect right." Gwen says

"Not only perfect but I've loved this house since I was a little girl. This is right down the street from my mother's house!" Theresa says

"That would be a dream come true" Gwen says

"Did you contact the realtor?" Theresa asks

"I did and she will show us tomorrow morning at 9." Gwen says as Theresa's cellphone starts ringing.

"Perfect. Hello?" Theresa asks

"Theresa it's Dr. Russell it's Ethan." Eve says

"What happened?" Theresa asks

"He was in a car accident and he's in the hospital." Eve says

"Oh my God is he alright?" Theresa asks

"I'm afraid not look I'm not gonna beat around the bush he needs a blood transfusion and Sam is on his way home from New York. It turns out Little Ethan has the same blood type could you bring him here to donate to save Ethan?" Eve asks

"Of course we'll be right there." Theresa says

"Thanks Theresa and hurry. If he doesn't get it soon we may lose him." Eve says as she hangs up

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks

"Ethan was in a car accident and needs a blood transfusion or else he could die." Theresa says

"Oh my God, of course let's go and donate." Gwen says

"It turns out Little Ethan and him have the same blood type." Theresa says

"Great let's get there then." Gwen says

"Let's go." Theresa says running up the stairs they get Little Ethan and run to the hospital.

(The truth come out about Little Ethan. What will this do to Theresa and Gwen's friendship? Shockingly Julian is crushed. Stay tuned)

********Please review********


	18. Truth and Heartbreak

Eve just finished examining Ethan after the transfusion, Theresa, Gwen, and Ivy are in the waiting room

"Theresa I can't thank you enough for brining Little Ethan down here as quickly as you did." Ivy says

"I may have my problems with Ethan but I still care about him." Theresa says

"Where is he?" Ivy says

"Chad and Whitney took him back home." Theresa says

"Gwen I know this must be difficult for you as well." Ivy says

"Not at all, our marriage may be over but we still have a long history." Gwen says as Eve comes out of Ethan's room

"Eve, please say you have good news." Ivy says

"Ethan is out trouble. The blood transfusion worked and he is already getting stronger." Eve says

"Thank God!" Ivy says crying tears of happiness.

"Theresa thank you for bringing Little Ethan here you saved him." Eve says

"Can I go see him?" Ivy asks

"Of course I want to talk to Theresa anyway." Eve says as Ivy runs into the room

"You want to talk to me?" Theresa says

"I'll leave you two alone." Gwen says as she goes to leave

"No Gwen please stay." Theresa says as Gwen stops

"It's about Little Ethan, do you find it strange that he and Ethan share the same blood type." Eve says

"I haven't really thought about it." Theresa says

"What are you saying Eve?" Gwen asks

"Look I've known you for years and I just have to ask what is your blood type?" Eve says

"I am type O positive." Theresa says

"Well it turns out Julian is the same as you and Ethan is AB negative, the same as your son." Eve says

"Oh my God." Gwen says as it hits her

"Are you saying that Ethan is Little Ethan's father?" Theresa asks

"If you only slept with Ethan and Julian then yes Ethan is his father." Eve says as Theresa sits down in shock.

"All these years I thought he was Julian's." Theresa says

"I still think you should get a DNA test just to prove it but yes by the blood type and all the evidence I can gather, Ethan is Little Ethan's father not Julian." Eve says as a gasp is heard they all turn to see Julian standing there wide eyed

"Julian!" Gwen says

"Did I just hear you right Eve?" Julian asks

"I'm sorry Julian but no Little Ethan isn't your son, he's Ethan's." Eve says

"Theresa, tell me this isn't true." Julian says

"I don't know what to say I really thought you were his father." Theresa says

"It has to be true Julian if Theresa knew Ethan was his father she would've used him to come between us a lot sooner. No offense." Gwen says

"No you're right I probably would have. Julian please know I never intended for this to happen if I would have known I would have told you, please believe me." Theresa says crying

"I do believe you but I think I should go. I need to just go." Julian says as he walks away crushed

"I have to make sure he's ok, please excuse me girls." Eve says running after him and she catches him. "Julian." Eve says

"Eve, I just need time to think that's all." Julian says

"Please know I didn't mean to." Eve says

"I know dear I just need to wrap my head around this alright. I'll call you later." Julian says as Eve rushes in and hugs him

"Please, and take care of yourself." Eve says as Julian leaves

"Gwen, I swear I didn't know." Theresa says sobbing as Gwen grabs her and hugs her

"I know you didn't." Gwen says

"Did you see Julian's face I can't believe this." Theresa says

"It shows that deep down he did love Little Ethan." Gwen says

"How am I going to tell Ethan?" Theresa asks

"Wait until he's strong enough and you can tell him." Gwen says

"I feel so terrible, I've been so mean to him lately." Theresa says

"I know what you mean. The positive thing here is that he is ok now and it's over." Gwen says

"I'm afraid it's not." A voice is heard they turn and see Luis standing there.

"What do you mean it's not?" Theresa asks

"After investigating the car and his chart it turns out that Ethan was driving under the influence." Luis says

"Luis please." Gwen says

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest him." Luis says

"Gwen's right Luis please not now can you wait until he's better. I'm sure he will cooperate when he's awake." Theresa says

"I'm afraid I can't do that sis he could have killed someone including himself." Luis says

"Come on Luis please do it for me." Theresa says as there is a pause

"Alright, but you owe me. I'll hold off on the report for now but when he's discharged you send him to me do you understand?" Luis asks

"I do thank you Luis!" Theresa says

"Alright I'll see you two later." Luis says as he leaves

"Your brother is really a great guy." Gwen says

"I know but I can manipulate him so easily." Theresa says as Fox and Noah rush in

"We heard about Ethan is he alright?" Fox asks

"Yeah what do we know?" Noah asks

"He got a blood transfusion and he is getting better." Theresa says looking at Gwen

"Yeah he is he's gonna be fine." Gwen says as Ivy walks out

"How is he mom?" Fox asks

"He's awake, he's groggy but he wants to see Theresa." Ivy says

"Should I tell him?" Theresa whispers to Gwen

"If the time is right then yes." Gwen whispers back as Theresa smiles at her then walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Hey there beautiful." Ethan says weakly

"Ethan, what did you do to yourself?" Theresa asks

"I thought things were a little boring so I decided to crash my car you know." Ethan says with a laugh

"I'm sorry you got hurt, most of all I'm sorry for how cruel I've been to you lately." Theresa says

"I deserved it, I've been an ass." Ethan says as they both chuckle

"You know I heard some news today and I want to tell you about it." Theresa says

"What news is that?" Ethan asks

"Well Little Ethan donated the blood that saved you." Theresa says

"Did he really?" Ethan asks

"It turns out you two have the same blood type." Theresa says

"You don't say." Ethan says nervously

"There's a reason for that, I just found out that Little Ethan is your son." Theresa says expecting an explosion of anger

"Theresa, I already know that." Ethan says as Theresa's mouth drops open

(Theresa and Ethan talk it out and Gwen tells Fox the news as Noah overhears. How will he react? Stay tuned!)

********Please review********


End file.
